There's Dragons, and Then There's Me
by HTTYD dragons
Summary: Mason had always been alone until now. We she and another classmate had been sucked into a mysterious tornado, she made a few friends. Even though she never imagined that she'd end up here. She's special too. She has dragons' eyes that are a 'Birth Defect'. These are no birth defect, and that's not the only thing she'd been hiding... R&R! Rated T for language and violence.
1. Dylan and Hiccup

**A/N: My second fanfic. another HTTYD story, i'll try to keep it enjoyable.**

**Well, it started like this...**

It was just like any other day, starting with 7th grade at school.

"Hey, wait up." my friend Carson called. She wasn't really someone I knew, she just talked to me every once in a while, I stopped in the hallway anyways, still holding my books. "H-have, you, heard, of..."

"Chill, take a breath."

She stopped, panting and trying to catch her breath. Seconds later she was ranting on about this guy she liked named Deven in her hyperactive tone."He disappeared last night. A-a-and he was just starting to notice me." She started crying. '_This is why you don't hang out with_ girls_ like this.' _I thought to myself. I sighed and walked away. "Aren't you gonna support me?"

"Not if you act like a little girl about it." I replied. I had short shaved hair like a guy and I didn't have a chest or butt, giving me a boyish figure, and because of a, 'birth defect', I had red eyes, and they made me seem more heartless than I already act. I was a sort of an outcast at school.

"You're mean!" She yelled at me, and stomped away to rant on to someone else about the boy she likes and how he disappeared. Girls like that only want attention.

"I'm only speaking my mind." I murmured to myself shaking my head, and went to my next class.

During lunch, I sat separate from everyone else. It's not like I had a choice. Every time I tried to join a table, they completely ignored me, except for the irritated looks I got. I had been excluded ever since I was about four years old. Just because of my eyes. I had learned to ignore their whispering, and their taunting jokes, and I learned from them. I didn't care if I got bullied, I'd just send them a stare and they'd shut up. I never got physically bullied, but one day, one of the boys went too far.

"Yo slime breath." I ignored him. "Dragon girl," he kept making attempts at trying to bring me down, which none of them ever worked. Then he grabbed me by my throat, yanked me to my feet, and stared directly into my eyes. I stared back with as much hate I could muster for the leader of the bullies. He punched me in the face, and I just smiled at him. He kept at it till one of my teeth fell out. "How's it feel?" He asked me, sneering.

"You tell me." I said smiling. I punched him in the face and he went to the floor, knocked out cold. "Now that wasn't too hard was it?" I asked his prone body. His friends just stared at him, looking between me and their unconscious friend. I walked off as if nothing happened.

I went to the school office and told the principal what happened. With my mouth bleeding, he obviously believed the story and went to check on the unconscious kid. His parents will deal with him. I had to explain why he was knocked out though.

After school, I got a note from my dad saying that he had a conference meet in San Francisco, and that he would be back in five days. "Fine by me." I said to myself. My parents were divorced, and my mom lived in New York, while me and my dad lived in Omaha, Illinois. It was a really small town, right next to one of the seven reservoirs in Southern Illinois. I loved living in a small town, but I still got strange looks. I often flew to the reservoir to catch Blue Gill and fly around.

Oh yeah, that's one of my secrets. I can turn into a dragon at will. That's why I wasn't hurt by the bully today. I couldn't change my eyes though, but I think it's pretty cool. My parents don't even know. I was borne human, and learned to turn into a dragon when I was six.

Today, I rode my bike halfway to the reservoir. I can't go dragon in the middle of town. Duh. I turned dragon, growing a golden tail, slim body, with small spikes on my back, and wings with a red membrane that matched my eyes, I reminded myself of fire. I went dragon on the way and I carried my bike to the reservoir.

The perks of being a dragon? I have telepathic powers to tell if anyone is around or can see me, obviously I can fly and breath fire, intense hearing and sight, and I can have freedom, sort of.

Once I reached the reservoir, I sat my bike down and went flying. It was a wonderful experience. Something I never got used to. Then I sensed something, or someone I should say, that had spotted me. '_I'm so stupid, how could I let this happen?'_ I spoke to the person through his mind, he was startled when he heard me, 'Who are you and what are you doing?' I asked him to keep him stalled while I looked for him.

'I-I-I was going fishing, a-a-and I saw you and I just couldn't help but stare.' He answered in his mind. I quickly swooped down and landed in front of him.

"Who are you?" I demanded in my regular voice. He looked like a kid in my class but I don't pay attention. My eyes must've been a dead give away.

"Y-y-your Mason!" he started to panic, yep, definitely from my class.

I jumped on him and pinned him, covering his mouth with my tail. "Tell no one." He tried to nod but I ws holding him down too hard. The kid was small, and very skinny with brown eyes and black hair. "Name?" I let my tail go from his mouth.

"D-Dylan." He squirmed under my weight.

"Dylan, I'm going to let you go, now don't try anything." I'm a freaking dragon he should understand why. He nodded. I gently lifted myself from him, and he tried to run but I simply plucked him off the ground by the back of his shirt and flew into the air. "I said don't try anything didn't I?" he reached behind himself, clutching at my claw, trying to hold on. "Calm down I'm not going to drop you." I said as calmly as I could without laughing.

Suddenly the temperature changed, and clouds were over us in seconds, then it started to rain. I was having too much fun though, watching Dylan squirm. I jumped at the sight of lightning striking right by us.

I flew to the tree-line and dropped him there. "You should be safe here." I said.

"Umm, guess again." He said pointing behind me. I turned and looked, there, a tornado was spinning at top speed, and heading straight for us.

"Look, I can't fly us out of here so you're going to have to ride."

"What?!"

Before he could protest, I picked him up and set him behind my head. "Hold onto my horns." I commanded. Shaky hands gripped my horns, and I took off way too fast. I hadn't looked at how close we were to the tornado, and the speed combined with the wind pulling at us yanked him right off of me. "Dylan!"

I didn't care that the tornado could pull me in, I could handle that, but another life was at stake. I reached him before the tornado took him, tucking him in my arms, I tried to fight against the wind but it was too strong. I let the storm take me, I wrapped my wings around Dylan, who gave me a frighten look.

We swirled in circles, then altogether we were in a different landscape. It was snowing. Not a blizzard, just snow. But with me being soaked, and the change in altitude and weather, my wings nearly froze together. Then, just as quickly as it started, it stopped, and we plummeted to the ground. I managed to slow us down but at the last moment I turned to my back, and took the full force of the landing. More like crash though. The pain was so insane that I nearly blacked out. I managed to open my wings and let Dylan out before I changed back into a human.

"A-are you okay?" I asked him weakly.

"Y-yeah but what about you?"

"Oh I'll get over it in a few hours."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. That storm was really weird." I rubbed my head where a massive headache was forming. "Dang."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, calm down." Then there was a blinding pain on my back. It hadn't occurred to me on how the ground would effect my human body. My human body couldn't take it and I yelled out. I changed back into a dragon and the pain subsided just slightly.

"You said you were ok!" he yelled at me accusingly.

"Well sorry, I didn't know that it would effect my human form." I laid my head down and closed my eyes with a sigh.

"W-w-what're we supposed to do? I mean y-you can't fly anywhere. What was that anyway?"

"Don't ask, way too complicated."

"Okay, but where are we?" he asked more calmly. "It's like another dimension or something."

"A what?"

"Dimension. Another time or place in space." he explained.

"And why do you say that?" I said looking at him.

"Because look at this place." I looked around, taking in my surroundings for the first time. I landed in the forest, right at the edge of a cove. I could hear the sound of an ocean nearby. "It's completely different," he shivered. "and cold."

"Well you should've worn a coat." I joked. Though I was in pain, I still kept some humor in me.

"We're somewhere else, I know we are."

"Well duh, we aren't in Illinois anymore. It's never cold enough for you to shiver."

"But what about our families, siblings-"

"Look," I said, my tone grew serious. "just be happy you're alive, I could've let you go and you could've died."

He stayed quiet. Then I heard something. From somewhere inside me, I got the strength to stand up, and grabbed Dylan by his shirt. 'Be quiet and still.' I said through his mind. He was still surprised about me talking through his mind, but he reluctantly obeyed.

I silently ran behind a rock and set Dylan down. 'Stay here.' I told him

'What are you going to do?'

'You'll see.' I ran around the rock and searched with my minds eye. When I found the boy, he was very depressed by the sound of his thoughts. And strangely, he looked very familiar.

_'Oh why can't I ever do anything right?_' he question himself. _'I screw things up way too much, it'd be better for all of us if I just ran away.' _When I got close enough, I could see a mop of brown hair and a fur vest covering a green tunic. I pinned him just like I did with Dylan.

'Where am I and who are you?' I demanded unconcerned for his failures. Well we needed someone to help us, and I was in too much pain for my human form. He mumbled and squirmed from under my tail. Panic was swimming through his mind. I rolled my eyes.

'Speak with your mind.'

He stopped squirming and stared at me. His mind went blank with astonishment. 'Y-y-y-you're on Berk.' He answered.

'Now, I want you to calm down.' He nodded his head. 'I want you to tell me exactly where we are.'

'You're in Berk, like I said before, or thought, or whatever.'

I covered his mouth and picked him up, standing on my hind legs. He started to panic, 'Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you.'

'How can I? A dragon just pinned me to the ground and asked me where she is! No dragon has ever done that before! Much less spoke in a human voice through their mind!'

I turned him to face me. 'So you have other dragons here?'

'Yes!' he squirmed. 'You're a dragon yourself you should know!'

I rolled my eyes but thought to myself, 'there are other dragons, I shouldn't be here and that my back was beggining to become unbearable.' I ran back to Dylan and laid the boy on the ground. "Who is he?"

"I don't know, he didn't answer that question."

When the boy heard me speak, he looked at me and Dylan like we were maniacs, then passed out.

"Well what do we do with him?" Dylan asked.

"I suggest waiting until he wakes up, then _you_ question him. If I do he'll probably pass out again."

"What will I say?"

"I'll tell you through your mind."

He sighed, I guess he was still getting used to me being a dragon and the telepathic thing. "But, just for protection, how do I block my thoughts?"

"Think of a wall. If someone had the same power as me, and they wanted to access your mind, they would probe into your mind, but if you had a wall around your mind, that could change. If they wanted so badly to enter your thoughts, they would attack you from your mind if you didn't have any defenses."

"And why are you telling me the defenses part? Has it ever happened to you?"

"Yes, it was a guy about twenty-two."

"How did it feel?" he sat down.

"You don't want to know." I shuddered at the thought of it, and laid down. "Just in case anyone here knows how to use telepathy, I'm going to start your training when you wake up."

"Wait, what do you mean when I wake up?"

"I'll take first watch."

"No! You're hurt too much! You need to-" I sent him an image of him sleeping and he passed out.

'_That takes care of that.' _ Since I had to keep watch, I searched the area with my mind. When I found a rabbit, I sent it comforting thoughts, coaxing it closer. When it was right in front of me, I ate him. I know, I know, cruel, but I didn't want him dying with terrifying thoughts either. That's another perk of being a dragon, you can eat animals raw and it tastes just fine. Seeing the cove as a shelter of sorts, I took the two boys down there and laid them next the pool of water. I gathered some dead branches for a fire. I started the fire a ways from the water and moved the boys closer to it. I walked into the pool and spun under water, getting any dirt and grit out of my wounds. When I was done, I laid down to make a half circle around the boys and the fire.

About two hours later, my back was healed and the unknown boy woke up. He squealed at the sight of me, waking up Dylan. I quickly pinned him and covered his mouth with my tail again. 'Dylan, do you remember our plan?'

'Ya ya... No.'

'Question him, just say what I send you. Say "Who are you?"'

"Who are you?"

I removed my tail from his mouth, he looked at me, trying to remember something. I guess my plan worked, when he wakes up, I wont talk and it'll all seem like a dream.

"H-Hiccup." I almost laughed out loud at the name.

'I'm going to turn into a human, but say, "Alright Hiccup, I don't want you to freak out, but this dragon is going to turn into a human."'

"Alright Hiccup, I don't want you to freak out, but this dragon is going to turn into a human, alright?"

Hiccup said, "Are you insane? Dragons can't turn into-"

I morphed and pinned his shoulders with my knees, holding his throat with my hands.

He gulped, "-humans." He choked.

"Now," I said, "don't pass out this time. Try anything and I'll just pin you again." He nodded quickly and his body went slack. I sent out my mind and sensed fear, curiosity, and confusion. It's not the same as probing mind his mind though, it's sensing emotion. He looked to my eyes and I noticed how green they were, while mine were unchanged, and he quickly looked away.

"You have to show us where you live."

"I-I-I cant do that."

"And why not?"

"Because of my dad."

"Ya know, maybe he's right." Dylan said groggily.

"Dylan, we need somewhere to stay, you wont last a night out here in the cold."

"True..."

"Look," said Hiccup. "If I walk into the village with two strangely dressed teens," Me and Dylan looked at ourselves in T-shirts and jeans. "My dad will kill me, and I thought you could speak through my mind?" he looked at me.

'I can.' His eyes grew and he started murmuring, "Don't freak out, don't freak out."

"Anyway, about the clothes, surely you can get some for us from your village?" said Dylan.

"I could try, but it might be awkward trying to find an explanation to buy women's clothes."

"Just bring me guys clothes, I can pass for a guy. Right Dylan?" He looked me up and down and nodded. "Problem solved."

"Fine, but could you please get off of me?"

"Oh, sorry."

"When you picked me up earlier, I saw you had blood al over your back, are you ok?"

"Ya, seeing that I'm half dragon, that healed in an hour." I sat back on my heels and searched for more animals with my mind. "You got a knife?" I asked Hiccup. He pulled a dagger out of his belt and handed it to me. I got rabbit to come to us and hop into my arms. "You two might not want to look." They closed their eyes as I made the rabbit sleep, then I twisted his neck. "Quick and painless." I sighed.

"Well that was cruel." Dylan and Hiccup said at the same time.

"Well, how else are you gonna eat?" I asked Dylan.

Hiccup perked up, a question on his face. "How long was I out?"

"About two hours."

"Oh no!" He got up and started heading out of the cove. "I'll bring the clothes tomorrow if I can. Bye."

"Bye." Me and Dylan said.

'Do you think we can trust him?' I had no idea what Hiccup was doing, much less if he was ease-dropping.

'He doesn't seem like the type to betray, or hurt anything.'

'Yeah, earlier, when I first sensed him, he was thinking of how he failed at something, and how it would've been better for all of them if he just ran away. I still wonder who "all of them" is.'

'Yeah, Jesus Christ it's freezing.' he shivered and scooted closer to the fire.

"Hold on, scoot back." I said regularly. I knew I could morph into a dragon, but if my eyes could stay the same, what about the rest of my body?

Once Dylan was far enough back, I focused on my mouth only, and it turned into my snout. "It worked." I said to Dylan smiling and laughing. I blew fire into the former embers and added some wood to it.

"Do you think I should take a bath?"

"Well that was random. But as long as you keep your pants on and you don't mind freezing, have at it." I said sarcastically.

"Cool." he took off his shirt and shoes and dived into the water, coming up saying, "It's actually not that bad, I guess this is like a hot spring or something. Come on in!"

"Umm..." I gestured to myself up and down.

"Oh, right. Just stay in your clothes. Hop in, c'mon, you know you want to."

"Good luck trying to get out of there." He lifted his arm out of the water and Goosebumps immediately appeared.

"Well that was stupid, could you help me out here?"

"Now how am I supposed to do that? I told you you were going to freeze didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah, just find something to heat me up or dry me off."

"Get out of the water."

"Are you insane? It's way too-"

"Just get out."

He reluctantly got out of the water mumbling something like he was gonna freeze before he got out completely. While he was focused o his arms and their Goosebumps, I morphed my hands into dragons claws and said, "You're gonna feel slight tingling sensation."

"Wait what?" he looked up. "No, no, no, no. No clawing or whatever you're thinking of."

"Look, do you want to get dry and warm or not? I know how to control the temperature of my body." Alright I know what you're thinking, how can I control my body heat if a dragon's a reptile? I'm half human too you know.

"Fine, I'm really worried though. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Ah don't be. Now hold still and hold out your arms."

I didn't even make fire. I just put my claw against his chest and with about as much heat as concrete on a hot summer day, the water evaporated. Hot at first but you get used to it. When he was steaming, he looked really weird with his hair sticking up in different places. I laughed at him. "What?" he started to laugh too. I pointed to him, he went to the water smiling and flattened his hair when he saw his reflection. He put his shirt back on and scooted so closed to the fire that he was almost touching it.

Seeing how cold he was, I decided it wouldn't hurt if I went dragon and let him sleep on my tail. After the process, I slapped my tail on the ground.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, you're cold aren't you? You can just sleep on my tail."

"Well won't that be awkward?"

"Touche." I stared at him and his shivering form. "You can just freeze then."

"N-n-no! It's just that... Fine."

He crawled to my tail and I curled it around him. Faster that the blink of an eye, he was sleep. I grumble and laid my head down, watching him closely. He seemed to trust me, and the fact the he actually stayed with me after we landed was incredible. But Hiccup said there were other dragons. I then recalled how Hiccup looked familiar and why his thoughts were so depressing. He's from How To Train Your Dragon! I wondered what it would be like and what part of the movie we were in. With this thought in mind, I slowly closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Tour and the Violence

**The Violent Tour**

_Dylan's POV_

I woke up to the smell of fish cooking. I sat up groggily, wondering what had happened. After I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I noticed that it was just before dawn and I was laying on the ground. "What the...?" I mumbled. Then, out of nowhere, I hear Mason's voice inside my head. 'Morning.'

"What the Hell!?" I shouted and started looking for the source of the voice. Then it all came flooding back to me. The dragon that was Mason, the tornado, the landing. Though she had a boyish figure, she had a very girly dragon form. I sighed and laid back down. When I felt how cold the ground was, I was reminded that it was only dawn. I bolted up and ran to the small fire Mason had made and sat next to her, curling into a ball.

"So... What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Cod."

_Wow, great way of starting a conversation._

"When do you think Hiccup will be back?"

"I don't know. Knowing him, he might be back somewhere around the afternoon."

"Well how do you know? And what do you mean 'knowing him'?"

"Don't you remember that movie? The one where they train dragons?"

Now that I think about it, I put the pieces together and figured out what she was talking about.

"Well, what part do you think we're in?"

"Well," I answered. "Seeing as how he reacted to you, I'd say probably a few days before the movie starts."

"That answers a few questions."

"Speaking of which..." I had a lot of things to ask. "How long have you had this power?"

"Since I was six."

"And has anyone known about this?"

"Nope."

"Not even your parents?"

She shook her head, "They think it's a birth defect." She pulled the cod out of the fire and handed it to me. After we finished eating, which was pretty good considering it didn't have spices, I kept interrogating her. She answered each question with the same bored tone.

"And why do you have to be mean to some of the girls?"

"They act like babies when it comes to boys or their make-up or hair."

"True..."

"Hey guys, I'm back." called Hiccup. I looked at the sky and saw that a few hours had passed.

I heard Mason in my head say 'Should we tell him we already know everything?'

'No, we might miss something.'

'Got it.'

"So did you get the clothes?" Mason asked.

"Yeah." He dropped a basket off of his shoulder.

I walked over to take a look. There were two pairs of clothes in the basket. There was a pair of pants I decided to take that were dark green. I saw two long sleeved shirts, one yellow, one blue. _Well she's a yellow dragon_ I took the blue. I tossed her the yellow shirt and the brown pants, then she went around a boulder to change. I changed too, but faster than Mason, gladly.

I looked at myself and thought, _Well, it could be worse._

Then Mason came around the boulder. If I didn't know better, I would say she was a guy. Though she still had the unsettling eyes.

"What are we gonna do about your eyes?" I asked.

"Just make them think of it as a birth defect." she told Hiccup. Hiccup nodded.

"Should we head out or... what?" I asked.

"We should go." Hiccup said. "I told my dad that we were gonna get some new kids for water duty and if he'll let us, dragon training."

'So that's where we are in the movie.' Mason thought to me. She smiled.

"Alright, w-we should get moving." Hiccup said.

As we headed out, I thought about how Mason and I were gonna play into this. Hiccup said we were going into dragon training. Wait a second...

"What about armor?" I asked.

"Well, if you want armor, we'll have to do measurements and find what size you are and all." He replied.

"Well you did a pretty good job on the shirt and pant sizes, why can't you go from there?" Mason asked.

"Armor is a lot more complicated." He replied. "And, I um, never got your names."

"I'm Mason and this is Dylan." Mason commented.

"So what's Berk like?" I asked.

"It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrease south of freezing to death." He started sarcastically. "It's located on the meridian of misery. The village? In a word, sturdy it's been here for," he counted on his fingers. "seven years but all the building are new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets, the only problems are the pests. You know how some people have mice, or mosquitoes? Well, we have, dragons." he finished nervously looking at Mason.

We walked in silence for about an hour, even though I had so many questions running through my head. Then a village came into view. All the villagers started to crowd around the three of us, giving us weird looks and asking questions.

"Hiccup what did you do this time?" "I've heard of the new kids, probably more trouble." "What's you business here?"

"P-please calm down." Hiccup said. "My dad will have a meeting about them, just ask _him_ the questions. " Slowly, the villagers trickled away until only five stood in front of us. "Just go around them guys." Hiccup whispered to us.

Mason looked at me, seeming to ask M_ay I?_ I nodded, but sent to her through her mind, 'But wait until they do something first though, we don't want to raise suspicion.' It was pretty hard to send because she was the one that started the conversations through the mind. But I guess if someone has telepathy and you try to send your thoughts to them, they get there.

'Got it.' she sent back.

We made an attempt to move around the group, but they just cornered us, again and again.

"Where do you think you're going Useless?" Snotlout asked.

"Well, Mason, Dylan, meet Snotout, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Astrid." Hiccup nearly whispered the last name.

"Nice to meet ya'll. We'd better get goin then. Remember, we're still new to the village, so you never know what we've got up our sleeve." Mason said. I looked at her, the eyes which I had been kind of getting used to, were sending glares in their direction and she was crossing her arms as if to hold herself back. Though she had a smirk on her face. That, I'm guessing, is her evil face.

"G-g-gah!" Snotllout gasped, anger on his face. He looked so stupid that I actually laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Yo face!" I said, laughing too hard to pronounce simple _words _right. Everyone around us started to laugh.

Snotlout mumbled angrily to himself and stomped off, Ruffnut and Tuffnut following suit. The others just scattered randomly.

"We um, we should get going." said Hiccup.

"Oh right." Mason said.

We started towards the Main Hall. I finally took notice in the village, it was really bland other than the dragon heads craved into the tops of houses and the weapons lying every which way. I picked up a sword and looked at the hilt. Plain leather, just like all the other swords. I guess that they're strewn around everywhere because you never know when a dragon attack may come. I looked at Mason. I never noticed until now but she always had this, calm look with her eyebrows scrunched, as though she was always thinking of backup plan. Other than a smile, evil smirk, concern, or anger, I never saw any other emotion. No pity, confusion, none of that.

Hiccup's voice pulled me out of my thinking. "We're here." He pushed on a set of double doors, which had been connected to the biggest building in Berk. As we walked around the tables, Mason and I gaped at the tapestries of Vikings standing at the front of a ship or cutting off a dragons head. Hiccup led us to a set of much smaller doors.

'Are you ready?' Mason asked through my mind.

'As ready as I'll ever be.' I replied.

Hiccup opened the doors to reveal Gobber, Stoic, and the Elder. What was her name again? Gothy I think. She was writing in some dirt with her staff while Gobber translated it.

"...And they shouldn't be any harm. I cannot see past that." Gobber finished.

"Umm, dad? These are the kids I told you about." Hiccup said. The three looked up at us and Stoic gave us a strange look.

"I thought you said it was a boy and a girl that were lost?"

Mason stepped forward, bowed, and said, "Sir, I am a girl and my name is Mason, this is Dylan, my brother." I stepped up and follower her example. But how did she come up with brother? I filed it away in my mind for later. "We were told that we were to be joining water brigade and dragon training, is this true?"

"Ah yes." He replied. "I'm Stoic, this is Gobber and the Elder." He motioned to both of them.

"I like this one already." said Gobber, gesturing to Mason with a hooked hand. "She's got potential in the ring."

"Ah, yes, they'll need training. But for now, where are they going to stay?" Stoic said.

Gothy wrote something in the dirt and Gobber translated, "You will give them mats and they shall sleep in your home Stoic."

"W-wait what?" Hiccup complained.

"You heard what she said Hiccup. Don't question the Elder. Show them to the house." Stoic demanded.

Hiccup sighed and mumbled, "C'mon."

As we left the Main Hall, we were greeted by the five other teens. Snotlout said "I want payback for earlier, what's your name?"

Mason shook her head and said "Mason."

"I want payback for earlier Mason." He finished.

"For what, talking?"

"J-just shut up!"

"Why?"

"C-cause you're stupid!"

Mason and I laughed, "Dude, you have no idea what you're in for." I said.

"What's a dude? Is that an insult?" Snotlout said.

"Wha-? No." I laughed.

"L-let's just get out of here before somebody gets hurt." said Fishlegs.

"No." said Snotlout. "I want to show this guy a lesson."

"Oh boy." I said. I put my arm against Hiccup's chest and pushed him back. I had never seen Mason fight except for the day that we came here, when she knocked out Cameron, the lead bully. I didn't want any bystanders to get hurt.

Snotlout walked forward, preparing to punch Mason. She smiled, and ducked the blow. He kept going at it until he looked like he was about to drop.

"Give up?" Mason asked.

"No." replied Snotlout angrily. He pulled a mace from where it was strapped from his back. Everyone gasped except for me. I saw how much Cameron punched her, at least fifteen direct blows to the face. I knew she could take it.

"Oh? So we're gonna take it up a notch?" Said Mason.

Snotlout started to swing his mace, never landing a blow. By now he should be hyperventilating. Swing, dodge, swing, dodge. That's all it was.

I looked up at the sky, the sun had shown that it had been about an hour and a half. "Mason," I said. "we should eat." She almost looked disappointed.

"Fine," she said. "We'll finish this later, if you're up for it of course." She finished with her evil grin.

We turned around and went back into the Main Hall. Hiccup started asking things like "How'd you do that? Weren't you afraid of his mace? How?"

"I'll explain it all later. Right now I'm starved."

Come to think of it, my stomach started to growl. We walked in and there were random plates and cups everywhere. All piled to the top with lamb, chicken, fish, and lots of other things.

"Just grab something and eat." Hiccup said.

Mason and I gladly grabbed a plate of food and a mug filled with, some type of wine? It was bitter-sweet. As long as I don't get drunk though I'm ok.

"Hey Hiccup, can you get drunk off of this?"

"Huh? Oh no not this kind."

Well that solves that problem. I heard the double doors close and turned to see the other teens running up to talk to Mason. More like bombard her with questions though.

"How did you do that?" asked Fishlegs.

"Well duh," Ruffnut said. "isn't it obvious? He has some sort of, super fast reflex or something."

"No he doesn't," started Tuffnut. "He obviously-" He couldn't finish his sentence because Ruffnut had tackled him.

'Aren't you going to tell them that you're a girl?' I asked.

'No, I'll surprise them.'

After we finished eating, we went outside. Then Mason turned to Snotlout, who hadn't sat or talked with anybody. By now, all the other Vikings were going into the Hall for lunch.

"You still wanna fight?" She asked him.

"Sure, it's a waste of my time though."

Mason looked at me and I nodded. "Hey Hiccup, where can they fight? But not in public so Snotlout wont get humiliated." The others snickered.

"Umm, t-there's a field just outside the village."

"Perfect. Lead the way."

A few minutes later, we were standing in a circle round the two in an open area of grass.

"I'll let Snotlout use his mace, it's not like he'll hit me anyway." Mason had her evil smirk on. The others snickered.

"Everyone, you might want to back up." I said.

'Do you think I should show them I'm a dragon after this?' Mason asked me.

'No, we don't know how it'll effect the others, better to show them after we've won the battle against that giant dragon. Or at least just before it. I'll need a dragon to ride wont I?'

She smiled. "Well, what're you waiting for?" She asked Snotlout. The other kids started cheering, "Snotlout! Snotlout!"

"Y'know what?" She said. She held out her arms and said to Snotout, "I'll give you ten free shots."

The others gasped and Snotlout greedily grabbed his mace. Mason just stood there looking him in the eye smiling. He just now seemed to notice that she had red eyes because his eyes grew big for a second, but he didn't let that faze him.

"M-maybe we shouldn't let him use his mace." Hiccup said.

"Nonsense." Mason said.

Snotlout charged, _wham! _Her head jerked up. _Thwack! _Her arm bent the wrong way but she kept on smiling, looking him in the eye the entire time. She doubled over as he hit her in the stomach with the mace. He elbowed her in the back and she fell, he kicked her in the side, _five,_ I counted in my head. He stomped on her stomach, the others watching, horrified._ Six,_ he punched her in the face, _seven, _he pulled her up and hit her in the stomach with his mace again, _eight,_ he punched her in the stomach, arms still stretched out. _Nine,_ then he hit her in the leg with his mace, knocking her down again, _ten. _He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground.

"How's it feel?" He asked, sneering.

"I don't know, you tell me." She grinned, she had yet another missing tooth. He looked at her, confused. Then I remembered the fight with Cameron, it was exact same thing, except this time he didn't lose conscious.

_Bam! _He had a missing tooth. _Ding!_ She hit him in the helmet with his own mace. _Thunk! _She tripped him, and flipped him over, getting him in a headlock. She did all that with a broken arm.

"Tap out." She said. "Tap out."

"What?" He choked. You could barely hear him.

"She means tap the ground." I explained. He punched the ground and she jumped off, backing away quickly.

"Give up?" She asked, seeming unfazed by the broken arm. Or leg.

"Fine... up" He mumbled.

"Sorry couldn't hear ya."

"I said I give up!"

"That's more like it." She said. Everybody stood around the two. Both astonish that she had gotten him to give up, and by the fact that she actually _survived. _She turned to Hiccup, "So, Where are we staying?"

We walked past all the villagers, heading for Hiccup's house. Everybody either stared at Mason's broken arm and leg, or Hiccup. I guess everybody heard about us at lunch. As we walked by every building, he told us what it was for, other than the houses, there were Tanners, Bakers, Fish cleaners, Armory, Armor makers, and lots more. When we reached the Forge, we saw Gobber hammering away at a sword.

"Ah, yer finally back, I was wondering where you went."

"Well it's about dinner time so we wont be staying long."

"We?" He looked past Hiccup towards me and Mason. "If either of you are gonna be put to werk, it's not ganna be her. You're not doing anything with that." He pointed to her arm. "How'd ya get that anyway?"

"I fought Snotlout." she said.

"Ay, got the wrong end of the stick did ya?"

"No, I let him get ten free shots in before I pummeled him."

"All with a broken arm?"

"Pretty much."

"Wow, I guess I was right then. Well, you'd best be headin off, you don't want yur dad to get onto ya do ya?"

"Haha, yeah I guess so. Let's go guys." Hiccup said. He led us all the way up to the highest house on Berk. "This would be my home."

It was now dark enough outside for them to light lanterns around the village. And cold enough to send chills down your back. As soon as we walked inside, Mason passed out. "Woah!" I jumped out to catch her. "What just happened?"

**oooo0000000oooo**

**dun dun dunnnnnn. cliffhanger! Why did she pass out?** **wait and see! by the way, if you thought Tanners, were people who got into tanning beds or tanned on the beach your wrong, they tan deer hide, skins, you know, they clean skin instead of tan it. anyway, ive got a three day weekend and ill be working on this all the while! don't forget to Review! I need strategies!**


	3. Strange and Pain

**Hey Guys! So, in the last chapter, Mason got into a fight, got a tour of the village, but passed out when she got to Hiccup's house. Why? R&R! Enjoy. :D**

**Wake Up Call**

_Mason's POV_

_Ugh, my arm is on fire._ I thought to myself. At least it doesn't hurt as much as it did earlier. I groaned. "You're finally awake." Dylan said.

"Holy shi-!" I fell out of bed and landed on my right arm, which had been hurting bad enough. And believe me, I yell, I don't scream like a little girl. "Ahhh!"

"Crap! Are you ok?" Dylan asked.

"Am I ok? I just fell on my broken arm! Not to mention my leg!"

"S-sorry! I didn't know you could get scared that easily."

I looked around and found that I had fallen off of a bed._ What happened? _It came back to me, Snotlout and his mace. Funny, that's exactly like it was with that one kid at school. Yes I could turn into a dragon, yes I healed inhumanly fast, but a broken arm and leg for a dragon would take at least two weeks. In human form, about a month in a half. Everything about my dragon form is dulled in my human for so it takes longer or I cant do certain things like breath fire.

Anyway, back on track, it felt like I had bruises all over me. "How long was I out?" I asked.

"Oh about three days." He started to help me up.

"Three days?!" I started to stand up my leg gave out and Dylan caught me.

"Nah," he laughed. "You were only out for two hours."

"You're just begging to get hurt aren't you?" I glared at him an he sat me on the bed.

"What happened?" said Hiccup from the doorway.

"Smart-guy over here decided to scare me while I was just waking up."

"Well when you put it that way it sounds mean." Dylan said. He leaned against one of the dragon heads and the end of the bed.

"Well here," Hiccup handed me a cup. "It'll make you heal faster."

I sipped a little of it, it was revolting. It smelled like barf but, I held my breath and swallowed it. I was doing this because I knew what was going to happen, and if I was going to be a part of it, I needed all my strength. Hiccup shivered, probably remembering the time he had to drink the stuff.

"How fast will it speed up the healing?" Dylan asked.

"About, say, a week."

"That's perfect!" I said.

"What? Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Because-" I started but Dylan had clamped his hand over my mouth.

'What?' I thought.

'He's not supposed to know!'

'Oh right.' I nodded.

"Sorry, cant tell ya." I said, taking Dylan's hand away.

"Oh, ok, well, dinner's ready if you can come down." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, that's not gonna be an easy task." I said. I tried to stand, and I could stand on my left but pain shot up my right when I tried to stand. Again, Dylan caught me. "Are you just gonna catch me every time and not let me learn from my mistakes?"

"Sorry, I just don't want you blaming me if you fall on you arm again."

I glared at him, "Fine, but be useful and help me downstairs." I wrapped my left arm around him and started to walk towards the staircase. It was too skinny for two people to go at the same time. Dylan looked at me and I glared at him. "Don't even think about it."

He blushed a little then said, "So I'll bring the food to you?"

"Hiccup, is your dad home?" I asked.

"Yes." Hiccup replied and continued downstairs.

"Then yes." I let go of Dylan and hopped back to the bed. I could've just crawled down in my dragon form, which was about the width of the staircase, but at least then I could've balanced with my wings and tail. I sat down and looked around the small room. It was covered in different blueprints and drawings, there was a chest in the corner of the room. Another chest was open and had random medical supplies spilling out. I looked at my arm, which was now in a splint. I had just felt that I had a tight bandage going all the way up my arm and around my chest and stomach. I blushed a little bit. I pulled my right pants leg up and saw my leg had been wrapped around the knee.

"Yeah none of us did that." said Dylan from the doorway. "The Elder did, I think her name is Gothy." He walked in carrying a tray of lamb stew and bread. I sat back against the headboard and took the tray from him. He sat cross-legged at the end of the bed facing me. "How ya feeling?"

"Better, it doesn't hurt as much. Now it's just throbbing." Which was totally opposite of what I was feeling. But I didn't want him to worry. He stuck his hand out and put it against my forehead, I went cross-eyed looking at it and asked "What?"

"You've got a fever." He said pulling his hand away. "You need rest. You aren't going to be able to walk on that leg. I don't even know how you walked on it through the entire village. How did you do that anyway?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. It's like, I can send pain to my dragon form from my human form, but it depends on how long I kept it there. The longer it stays there the more painful it comes back. I cant keep it there." That's about it.

"So that's why you passed out? Cause all the pain came back at once?"

"Pretty much." I said. I just sat there stirring the stew.

"You need to eat." He said. " You need your strength. You know what's coming. We just don't know when it'll all happen."

"When what'll happen?" said Hiccup from the doorway. That boy may be clumsy but he can be so silent.

'Should we tell him?' I asked Dylan.

'Well, he's gonna find out sooner or later.'

"Hiccup," I started. "Dylan and I know what's going to happen in the future." I said plainly, as if nothing were out of place.

Hiccup just stared at us, I had to snap my hand in front of his face before he would talk. "How?"

"It's complicated and we cant tell you what'll happen." Dylan said.

I thought of the scene in the movie of when Stoic has the meeting for the final search for the dragon island. "When does the ice set in?"

"About two months, why?"

"Oh we've got plenty of time then."

"For what?"

"For me to heal." I said.

"That usually takes six months." Hiccup said, confused as ever.

I motioned him closer, I didn't want his dad to hear, wherever he was. "Remember, I'm a dragon. I can heal a lot faster that regular humans."

"Oh right." He said nervously. "Well, I'm just gonna, um, yeah so, bye." He took off down the stairs. I laughed at myself a bit. The boy was still afraid.

"Anyway," I said to Dylan. "I can just use crutches until I'm better. Snotlout did a pretty good job on disabling me."

"You're gonna have to use one crutch until then though. He did a number on your torso it seems."

"Oh? And how would you know?"

He blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck. "Just after the Elder was done wrapping you up, I walked through the door and saw you. C-completely wrapped up except for your left arm though. D-don't worry I didn't see anything." he finished quickly. "But I did see a big black bruise coming down the side of your left arm. It ended just before the middle of your bicep."

"I'll have to look at it later." I sighed. I wasn't going to be able to get my shirt sleeve all the way up. I glared at him. "So why didn't you just knock?"

"I thought I heard her say 'She's fine.'"

"Dude, Gothy can't talk."

"Then what was that? Something told me you're fine and I'm not lying."

"Alright, whatever." I handed my food back to him. "I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat." He said. "I know I'm not a docter but Gobber translated from Gothy to us that you have to eat your meals, otherwise, you wont get any better.

"Fine." I grumbled. I tried to eat the stew, but it just came back up. But luckily I made it to the window, it wasn't easy when you have to hop. I leaned against the window and said, "How on Earth did I get so sick? Am I supposed to get sick when I get a broken arm or leg?"

Dylan shook his head. "I don't know."

"So are you just gonna like, watch me until I get better?" I asked.

"Well when you put it that way it sounds perverted." He laughed. "But yes I'm gonna keep an eye on you." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Just because you can turn into a dragon doesn't mean that your always gonna be ok. Besides, that's what friends do." He finished with a regular voice.

"Yeah, sure. They walk in on their friends when they hear a voice in their head saying they're ok go ahead and walk in on them when you don't even know if they're covered." I said sarcastically. I hopped back over to the bed.

"Ok, fine I'm not sure what it was, but I'm sorry, it just told me it was ok." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

I rolled my eyes, "Anyway, I need some sleep. I need to think of how we're gonna get back home and how this is all going to work. Do you know where I can sleep?"

"Uh, no hold on." Dylan replied. He ran downstairs and in few seconds came back up. "Hiccup said that if you cant come down that you can just sleep in his bed."

"Uhh, no, I'd rather not." I said and hopped up. "I'll just balance." I hopped to the stairs.

"Alright, but I'm gonna laugh when you fall."

"Oh ha ha." I rolled my eyes again.

I started towards the stairs and looked down them. I was having second thoughts, it was pretty skinny and it didn't have a handrail.

"I'm right behind you." Dylan said.

Nervously, I hopped down the steps, using the wall to support me, and the the wall stopped, that's when it got hard. I would have fallen off about six times over if it hadn't been for Dylan. "Here." he said, and stuck out his forearm. I just stared at it. "For balance smart-one."

"Oh thanks," I said and I hopped over to a bench next to a big fire-pit. "So is that my nickname now?" I asked Dylan.

"If you keep acting like a blonde it will." he smirked. **(A/N-WARNING: I mean nothing by this. Please do not be offended.)**

"So where am I sleeping?" I asked Hiccup. Who was stirring something in a cauldron. Probably the stew.

"I've cleared a spot for you two back here." he said and motioned for us to follow him. We went down a small hallway to a room about the size of a small shed, but it still had enough room for me and Dylan to sleep without the awkwardness. "It was a small storage for weapons my dad used. A-are you feeling ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, hey, can you make a crutch for me? I can design it for you."

"S-sure."

"Thanks. And what about cots?"

"They're rolled up in the corner over there." he pointed to two thick mats laying in a corner. "So umm, yeah. I'll bring in a bucket for you and if you get hungry just help yourself, so... Oh and here," he pulled out his notebook and tore out a page. He took the charcoal pencil out of the other side of his vest. "For the crutch."

He headed back down the hallway and went upstairs. I hopped away from Dylan and used the wall to balance (even though it hurt like Hell because of the bruises) as I grabbed a cot and tossed it to Dylan. They were thick, and made of deer hide sewn together and stuffed with wool. Thin blankets were wrapped around them. I couldn't find any pillows though, I could go without. I shrugged my shoulders and winced. I put my hand over my stomach and gently pressed, and winced. Yep, definitely covered in bruises.

"Hey you alright?" Dylan asked.

No, "Yeah."

"You sure don't look like it."

I don't feel like it either. "I'm fine."

"Alright." he shrugged. "But you're getting the side with the window."

"What window?" he pointed behind me and I just notice that there was an outline. I hopped over and pushed on it. A flood of cold air hit me and I looked outside. It wasn't a bad view either. "Alright." I rolled my cot out and tried to lay down. Which I couldn't do because of by leg, it was too swollen. And if I tried to do it any other way, it would result in intense pain. "Help me out here." Dylan and I locked wrists and he lowered me down until I sat on the mat. "Thanks."

"Sure thing."

I wasn't going to sleep very easily tonight, I had to think of a way out of here. Questions were swimming through my head like the tornado that brought us here. _The tornado._ That's it! If weather brought us here, then it'll take us back. I just had to wait for the right time.

"You ok there?" Dylan said from his cot. I realized I had closed my eyes and made that face I do when I'm in deep thought.

"Oh, yeah. Just fine thanks." I hadn't laid down yet either.

"Alright, but I wish you'd tell me if you're hurt or not."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that it feels like you're getting your arm and leg bitten off by Jaws?"

"Well, no but at least I know you can actually feel." he smiled.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Well you know, pain, guilt, remorse, love, hate, peace, all that."

I just stared at him with my eyebrow raised.

"Well it's true! You're always trying to act calm, or trying to be tough. Truth is, you're still human. That doesn't change anything."

I rolled my eyes._ He is getting way too mushy._ I laid down and grabbed the blanket, just to look up and see that I left the window open. _Real smart Mason, real smart._ I made an attempt to reach up and winced. _Well, I tried._

"Do you want me to get that?" Dylan sat up.

I growled at myself inwardly. "Yeah. Thanks."

"No prob."

"Actually, no leave it open, I need the light." I got out the paper Hiccup gave me and started to sketch out the crutch. Dylan sat next to me and watched. I didn't care. The crutch I was thinking of was the crutch that had a circle at the top that you slipped your hand through so it didn't fall away when you grabbed the handle below it, which was about the length from my hand to my elbow. It was just like a cane except it was designed to hold more weight.

"So you're going with army style eh?" Dylan asked. I had almost forgot he was there.

"Yeah." I don't remember where I saw it before. Maybe it was on Veterans Day when a man came in using one of these. "Can you take this to Hiccup or his dad for me?"

"Sure thing." he took the paper and left. I laid down and let my mind run. What about my dad? And what if mom hears about me disappearing? Did time stop over there? What are we going to do? I sighed. I looked out the window at the half-moon, this was gonna be a long month.

_Dylan's POV_

"How are you gonna get done that fast?" I asked Hiccup.

"Well, when you've worked at the forge ever since you could walk, you can do a lot of things." Hiccup replied. He said that if he got the measurements and the scraps, he would have it done by the next day. "Here," He handed me a charcoal pencil, a rope with knots in it, and a piece of paper. "I'll need you to measure from her wrist to her elbow, and around thickest part of her forearm. Write down the measurements for me while I look for some leather and wool."

"Got it." I said, and went back downstairs to take the measurements. "Hey Mason-" she was asleep. Her head was turned towards the moon. _She almost looks like a girl._ I thought to myself. I walked over as quietly as I could and put the rope against her arm. About fourteen knots. I guess knots were the form of inches. I wrote down the measurements and went back to Hiccup who was holding some white fluff that must've been wool and digging through a chest in the corner of the room.

"Ahah! Found you." He said to himself. He held up a piece of leather and turned around. He jumped at the sight of me and I chuckled.

"I got your measurements." I said and handed him the paper.

"Alright. Are you coming?"

I thought for a second. "Sure."

We headed out the door and walked through the empty village. As we walked, Hiccup picked up some stray weapons that were dull or broken. "Can you hold these?" he handed me two swords and a hatchet. I guess kids learn at an early age. "That's about all we're going to need." He said.

In a few minutes, we were at the forge and Hiccup had me at a big fan. It's the thing where you push down on it and it heats up the coals. He threw the weapons on there and I pushed down on the fan. It was a lot easier than Hiccup made it look in the movie. He even showed me a few beginners tips on forging, the first being how to not burn yourself. He grabbed an apron from a back room. They always kept extras in case someone suddenly wanted to become a blacksmith. After the weapons were warm enough, he took something that looked like over sized tweezers call tongs, and took teach one and hammered them into each individual part. He made the hatchet into the circle where Mason's arm would go. He hammered the swords into rods and bent ones hilt for the handle, while he molded the other into a stump for the bottom. Then he connected the three parts.

"What about the wool?" I asked.

"We need to wrap the circle in leather so that we can sew another piece of leather over the wool, forming a cushion against the metal." He explained.

"Oh, gotcha." I said. I sort of understood. Hiccup took the cuff for her arm off and went to the back room again. When he came back, the cold metal had been covered with black leather. He took the other piece of leather and sewed it around the inside bottom of the cuff, then he put the wool on before he sewed the leather to the top.

"Try it out." he told me. I slipped it on. It slid 'till just before my elbow.

"Perfect, that's exactly how it's supposed to fit." I told him.

He attached the other parts and told me to try it out. From Mason's perspective, she would be using her left arm and leg. I put it on my left side and kept my right leg up. It took a second but I got my balance and I walked around on it.

"Feels fine to me." I said. He put hinges and clips on it so that it was contractible. I carried it back to the house and left it next to Mason before thanking Hiccup and going to sleep.

_The Next Day_

_It was very foggy, and I heard growling coming from behind me. I quickly turned to see glowing red eyes that froze me on the spot. They were _Mason's_ eyes, but I didn't see her body, it was something bigger. _

_"You care for my holder Dylan." It said. It was a girl. The eyes grew softer as it said, "You shall be her protecter while I am absent."_

_I recognize the voice, it was the voice that had told me Mason was ok. "But, she can take care of herself. Cant she?"_

_"Not now, for when she is in a great pain as she is now, she pushes me into the shadows to let her human body heal and she loses all of me except for my healing and mind-speak, she gains the same feeling as a regular human. You must protect her for she has never been in this much pain before. Though I should only be gone for a Moon's Cycle." _

_"Does she know this?"_

_"No, as I said, this has never happened to her before, and she can be in great danger when she thinks she can just turn into me at will."_

_So my suspicions were true, "You're her dragon form aren't you?"_

_"Yes," she stepped out of the fog, she had been using her wings to balance while she stood on only her left foot and arm._

_"So it does effect you when she gets hurt." I looked at her legs and saw that they had already straightened out but still looked swollen and were blue instead of yellow. Her chest was a color of red. Her left arm was bruised just the same as Mason's. Why weren't those already healed?_

_As if reading my mind, she said "My body automatically heals the worst parts of my body. The same with Mason. Instead of going all around and healing everything at the same time, our bodies focus on the worst parts, then we move on to the next injury, causing us to heal faster when we are focused on one point."_

_"Ok, so, everything about you is the same except for the arm and leg?"_

_"Yes."_

_Wow, it hurt me to see how badly she had bee injured, almost everything was a different shade. I walked over to the dragon and said, "I will protect her while you're absent."_

_"Thank you," she said. "And take good care of her. If she is curious as to why you're treating so well, tell her what has happened at this moment."_

_"Alright."_

_"Now you might want to be prepared for when you wake up." she smiled._

_"Wait what?"_

_She laughed "You'll see."_

I groggily rolled over, recalling the dream. What did she mean when she said be prepared? I opened my eyes to find myself nose-to-nose with Mason. "Ahh!" I jumped back.

"What? What's wrong?" She looked around sat up, and grunted, grabbing her midsection. She saw me and asked, "What's wrong?"

I recalled the dream. "Uh, bad dream." I said clumsily.

"Dude you're a terrible at lying. What happened." She demanded it this time.

"When I opened my eyes, I was right in front of your face."

"Well that explains why there's a ringing in my ears."

"Sorry, uh," I grabbed the crutch and handed it to her. "Hiccup made this last night."

She gabbed by one end and flicked it out, clicking each part into place automatically. "Woah, thanks. I didn't know he could do it so fast."

"Yeah, neither did I. Go ahead, try it out."

"I need help getting up." Just like the night before, we locked wrists, and I pulled her up. It must've hurt a lot more than she let on because she grunted and leaned on me, tightening her grip on my wrist putting her head on my shoulder. A tear went down the side of her cheek. She was just a little shorter than me. I remembered what her dragon said, _'She has never had this kind of pain.'_ or something like that. I also remembered the state that she had been in, bruises covering almost her entire body. If they were healing the way they healed, then this might go on for a while. I put my hand on her back while she let the pain pass. It took about three minutes.

"Thanks." She said when she pulled away.

"Anytime." I replied. "You wanna try out the crutch?"

"Yeah hold on." she leaned on me while she slipped her hand through. "It's a perfect fit. How-"

"Hiccup had me come down here and take measurements on your arm."

"When?"

"While you were sleeping." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Oh." she nervously leaned on the crutch, checking the balance. "I can get used to it." She stated.

"Try walking with it." she slowly hopped to the doorway.

"It'll work."

"Cool, now let's eat, I'm starved." My stomach growled and we laughed. Mason winced a little.

"Yeah let's try not to make me laugh."

I had to admit it though, she looked like a girl when she laughed. She sounds like one too. She slowly hopped down the hall, still getting used to the crutch. I walked behind her, just waiting for something bad to happen.

"Ahh, there ya are!" I heard Stoic say. "Are you alright lass? What happened?"

"Hah, never better." she lied. She hopped forward and the big man came into view.

"Come, sit and eat." He gestured to a bench. "We will discuss what happened to you over lunch." We sat down and looked at what he was cooking. Eggs and some form of bacon.

"Smells good sir." Mason said. "Thanks again for taking us in."

"Ah, don't thank me, thank Gothy."

'So you were right.' Mason thought to me.

"Um, you lad." he pointed to me.

"Dylan." I said.

"Yes Dylan, would you mind waking up me son?"

"No problem sir."

"Thank you."

I headed upstairs and knocked on Hiccup's door. When he didn't answer after the fifth time, I opened the door to find him snoring away on his desk. I walked over to see what he was sketching. It looked like that thing that throws the bolas, the three rocks attached to a ring. I shook Hiccup's shoulder and he immediately covered his drawings.

"Dude, calm down." I said. "I'm not your dad."

"Oh" he said groggily.

"Breakfast is ready."

He got up and did something I could only call 'slogged' down the stairs. The smell of eggs and bacon made him pick up his pace. When the wall fell away, I looked at Mason and Stoic, who were helping themselves to their food.

"Hey, you didn't wait for us." I smiled.

"We couldn't wait for you." Mason said. "You took too long."

"It was a minute."

"Exactly."

Stoic handed Hiccup and I a plate. "So how's he crutch working so far?" Hiccup asked, sitting next to his father across from me.

"It's doing great. Thanks for making it."

"Your welcome."

"So tell me," Stoic said. "How did you two get lost?

'Just go with it.' Mason thought to me.

"Well, we were camping with our parents when we were attacked by a Monstrous Nightmare, It caught us by surprise and it took our mother and father. We were just lucky enough to escape."She explained.

"I learned to hunt from my father and when they died, I taught her." I added.

"So how old are you two?" Stoic asked.

"We don't remember. We lost our parents when we were very little. All I remember is that he's the older brother." Mason said. At least now I understand why she was always thinking. She was thinking of a backup story for if anyone asked.

"Ah, well, I'm sorry for your loss. You can live here until you find another home. So what happened here?" He gestured to Mason.

We explained what happened, and when he heard that it was Snotlout the had challenged her, he was angry.

"He knows that your not supposed to hit a girl. Especially when they're new to the village."

"Sir, calm down," Mason reasoned. "He didn't know I was a girl. Just like you didn't when you first saw me."

"Oh, right, continue."

So we went on explaining how the fight went without anymore interruptions. When we were done, Stoic sat there with his mouth hanging open a little. This wasn't like Stoic.

"Um, sir?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that I can't believe you let him use his mace and you still survived." he explained. "And you're only a teen."

"Yeah, we're not sure how she did it, she still walked through the village on that leg too!" I said.

"Now how'd you manage that?" Stoic asked again.

"We still don't know." She said. We finished eating and asked what we could do around the village. Hiccup said that since I know the basics in forging, that I can help him out there. And if she was up for it, Mason could come.

"Don't get into anymore fights, we don't want to bandage the other half of ya." Stoic said.

Mason chuckled and hid a small wince. "Sure thing sir."

"Just call me Stoic."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

We headed for the forge, it was still early so there weren't many people roaming the village just yet.

Mason fell only three times this time, each time I kept my promise to her dragon. It may be a simple fall but it can cause a lot of pain I guess. And I didn't want her hurting anymore than she already was. I knew it hurt her when I caught her because she would wince and grind her teeth. I had to catch her around the waist though, I blushed each time I did it too. I felt sorry for hurting her but we were at the forge before long.

Hiccup traded in his vest for an apron and I ran to the back room to grab my own apron. I walked back in and Mason was sitting on a crate, wincing.

"You alright?"

"No." she replied.

Hiccup, who was gathering blunt weapons from a pick-up counter, said "Maybe it's better if she ust stayed at home today."

"No way," she said. "I'm not showing Snotlout any weakness."

"Suit yourself." Hiccup shrugged.

Hiccup made me work at the fan again, and before long, there were people everywhere. About an hour later, I looked at Mason and she was asleep again. _Poor thing, _I thought _That's the only way she can get away from the pain. _After about another hour, Gobber hobbled in.

"It's about time." Hiccup said.

"How many have ya done?" He asked.

"About twenty swords and five axes." Hiccup answered.

"Alright, you're off for the day, you've done yur share."

Hiccup sent him a questioning glance and Gobber looked from Hiccup to me to Mason and back to Hiccup. He nodded and told me to wake Mason up. I shook her hand because of her arm and she didn't move. I gently slapped her cheek and her eyes opened. "C'mon, we gotta go." She yawned and stood up, and forgot her crutch. I grabbed her before she could fall and handed her her crutch. "I guess you're a little out of it." I slapped her cheek some more and she swatted my hand away.

"What?"

"Dude, wake up, you don't want Snotlout seeing you like this do you?" At this she snapped her eyes open and put her crutch on.

"Well?" she asked gestureing with her crutch towards where Hiccup was waiting at the door. "What're you waiting for? Let's go!"

"Alright Miss Enthusiastic." I laughed.

We walked around the village, not really caring where we were, but people kept giving us stares. Mostly Mason though, the story of the fight must've spread. People were either looking at her with pity, awe or hate.

'So how did you come up with the idea of me being your brother?' I asked her.

'I thought of a background story for us, and since we never know who will do what, I decided to make you my brother so that we didn't get separated.' She answered.

'Smart.'

"What're you doing up?" asked the incredibly annoying voice of Snotlout.

We turned to look at him, but instead of a helmet, he wore a bandage on his head. "I could ask you the same." Mason replied.

"W-well-"

"Oh save your breath." I said. "You don't want to be in a worse state do you?" It was an empty threat, but just to make him buy it I added. "I'm her older brother, do you really think that I would be worse than her?"

"Wait, did you say her?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes, any knot-head can tell."

"Tell what?" Snolout was obviously not following along.

I moved in front of Mason, knowing that he would make a move on her and apologize, but that would end up with them both hurting. Masons's arm from swinging and Snotlout's face from Mason's fist. "Mason, is a girl."

"A what now?"

"Look, do I need to spell it out for ya?"

"N-no it's just, sorry for hurting you," he told Mason. He started raising his eyebrows and did just what I expected him to do."If you wanna get lunch sometime-" He stepped towards Mason but came within reach of her crutch. S_mack!_

"Don't even try it." Mason growled. She stared daggers at him and he shut up, rubbing the side of his face. "Come near me you get a piece of him." she gestured to me.

"Eww, I don't want a piece of him!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Let's leave before that head of yours decides to blow up." I said. Mason chuckled and we walked away.

"That kid is gonna get destroyed." Mason said.

"Wait, where's Hiccup?" I looked around but he was nowhere in sight.

"That boy's probably off inventing something."

"Come to think of it, he was sketching that bola shooter when I woke him up."

"The what?"

"You know that thing at the beginning of the movie that shoots the three rocks on a ring?"

"Oh yeah, I know what you're talking about."

"He's probably off making that thing. You wanna just head home?"

"Yeah. I've hopped around enough today."

And with that, we went home.

**oooo000oooo**

**Tell me if you see anything wrong! I'm good at stories but I need something from the viewers! How should they play into it all? Leave a review on what you think!**


	4. Small Revelation

**Sorry it took so long to update, I had writers block. I'm trying my best! I don't care if you leave a flame or an awesome review, leave something please!**

* * *

**_Two Months _**_**Later**_

_Dylan's POV_

Mason and I huddled in our small room. We had one of Stoic's massive blankets over both of us. Mason's arm and leg had healed and she was walking just like nothing happened. We had our cots right next to each other to share body warmth. She could handle it though, but of course, I couldn't. It was nearly in the dead of winter.

I shivered and thought, _I might as well make a hammock over the fire. Mason's lucky enough to turn into a dragon but why does her human form have to share the heat? No fair. _I wouldn't stop shivering. I scooted closer to Mason until we were almost touching. Little warmth came from her sleeping form. I sighed, I've been here for two months and I still wasn't used to the cold. But I did have a jacket that was light but surprisingly warm. Mason, of course, went without.

I looked at Mason, her brown hair was already down to her shoulders and I had grown to like her over the time we'd been here. I'd kept my promise to her dragon too. She could be really reckless sometimes. She had my back too. Anytime I would make a stupid decision, she'd be right there to either prevent it, or do it with me.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Stoic yelling "Raid! Everybody up!" I quickly pulled the large blanket off of me and grabbed my jacket, nudging Mason awake while I tugged it on.

"Hmm? What's happening? Why do I hear yelling?" She asked

I didn't hear anything until someone ran by our window yelling their head off. "It's another raid, c'mon get up. You remember what happened last time you slept through a raid."

She bolted up and pulled on her boots. "You don't need to remind me."

"Oh really? Is that why you would still be asleep if I hadn't?" I laughed.

She smiled and said "Shut up."

"Neva." I replied in a British accent. "Anyway, we don't want that happening again do we?"

"No." she laughed. The last time she slept in during a raid, she had almost been caught by a pack of Terrors, which have deadly sniper-like precision mind you. She nad been sleeping and a pack came flying through the window.I They saw her and decided that she was going to be their next target. She woke up yelling and grabbed her sword, swinging at the Terrors with the sheath still on it. It also happened to happen two weeks ago.

"Come on. What're you waiting for?" She asked me. She already had her sword strapped to her belt. We each figured out which weapon we were most accustomed to and picked them to be our main weapons, even though I was good with a bow, I used a battle-ax.

"I'm looking for my ax. Oh here it is." I found it stashed away behind some swords and spears. I strapped it on my back and yelled. "Let's go!"

We ran out the front door, dodging dragons and Vikings alike. I had to go into a roll once or twice because of fire. We made it to the village square and waited by the overly-large barrel of water with buckets.

"About time." Mason said as Astrid came into view. The two had grown into friends after the Snotlout incident. "I was wondering if you'd been carried off." I laughed at that. Then Mason turned to me and said, "You should probably get to the forge."

"What? and miss the fun?"

'This may be the time.'

I rolled my eyes. 'I'm not leaving you to these lunatics, especially with axes flying through the air.' I pointed to and ax that just landed in the ground, a Viking fell next to it and grabbed it. Hiccup appeared behind him, just like the beginning of the movie. I widened my eyes.

"Gotta go?" Mason asked.

"Yep." I took off after him, following him not too far behind him. Then Mason came up next to me. "What're you doing? Go help the others."

"What? And miss all the fun?" She mimicked.

I shook my head smiling and kept running. Just like the movie played out, Hiccup ran right in front of a Deadly Nadder as it spit fire and was yanked back by Stoic.

Mason and I jumped over fire, and rolled under dive-bombing dragons until we reached the forge. Turns out, we made it before Hiccup.

"Get to work on the fan." Gobber ordered.

"Got it." I said.

Mason rand to the back and grabbed three aprons. She slid one on herself and handed one to me. The third was for Hiccup because he ran in and slid his vest off, grabbing the apron and tying it on before Gobber could finish his sentence.

"Ah there ya are, I thought you'd been carried off." He said.

"What? Who me? No I'm way too muscular for them." He hefted a hammer/mace onto a rack. "They wouldn't know what to do with all, this." He tried but failed at flexing his arms.

Then at the same time, Mason, Gobber, and I said, "Well they need toothpicks don't they?" Me and Mason laughed while Gobber gave us a curious-but-not-suspicious look.

Hiccup went to the drop off window and picked up the weapons and put the on the coals while I pushed on the fan. Hiccup went to the window to make room for more weapons when someone yelled "Fire!"

A second later there was a white flash and I knew Hiccup was staring at Astrid. Then he leaned out the window, longing to join them. He was yanked back by Gobber, "Ahah, not so fast."

"Oh c'mon let me out. Please? I need to make my mark!" He got this dreamy look on his face.

"You've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places." He poked Hiccup with the tongs attached to his stub of an arm.

"Aww c'mon, two minutes that's all I'm asking. I'll kill a dragon, my life will get so much better." You could hear his own doubt when he said, "I might even get a date."

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an ax," He counted on hi fingers. "You can't even throw one of these." He hel up a pair of bolas as a Viking grabbed them from him and used them on a Gronkle.

"This will throw it for me." Knowing what was coming, I grabbed Mason by the back of the shirt and pulled her down just as the bolas shot over our heads.

"This right here, is what I'm talkin about."

"It was just a-a mild calibration issue-"

"Hiccup, if you ever want to get out there and kill a dragon, you need to stop all." He paused and gestured at Hiccup."This. Be more like those two who are always ready for what's gonna happen next."

"Yeah but you just pointed to all of me."

"Exactly."

"Ohh," Hiccup squinted and nodded.

"Ohh yes." Gobber copied him.

"Y-you sir are playing a dangerous game."

I looked over at Mason who was mouthing the words each person said perfectly. She copied, "Keeping this much, raw, Vikingness contained? There will be consequences!" I laughed at her and motion towards the window, watching as the raid continued.

'You've thought about the movie over the last months haven't you?' I asked. I had become better at focusing where I was sending my messages.

'Yep, and I know every line.' She replied.

Then something high-pitched cut through the air. Someone called "Night Fury!" and"Get down!" and an explosion hit a watch tower with a catapult. Hiccup ran to the window and got that look on his face.

'Are you ready to be accused of the town screw-up for the first time?' Mason asked me.

'As ready as you are.'

"Man the fort Dylan," Gobber said. "They need me out there." He turned around in the doorway and pointed to Hiccup. "Stay. Put. There. Y'know what I mean." He let out a battle cry and hobbled off.

"So are we gonna go after it?" Mason asked.

"What? No, you don't have to come."

"We're coming weather you like it or not." I said smiling.

"Alright." He shrugged. I grabbed two shields off the wall and handed one to Mason.

We charged through the village while Mason and I blocked the fire from other dragons for Hiccup. That boy was hard to keep up with. Probably from running from bullies and dragons.

We reached the hill where Hiccup unloaded his invention and stood on it ready for aim.

"C'mon gimme somethin to shot at." He whispered.

Mason and I stood guard for any stray dragons. We heard the same high-pitched noise we did earlier and another catapult exploded. Hiccup shot and the kick sent him backwards falling on Mason. They both got on their knees as they looked for the silhouette of the dragon in the rising sun.

"Oh I hit it." He said, astonished. "Yes I hit it! Did you guys see that?"

Just on cue, the Monstrous Nightmare broke a house behind us and we ran for it. Hiccup was screaming his head off, and that was gonna leave a ring in my ear for a while. Mason and I used our shields against the lava it spit and split off to the sides. Hiccup finally ran behind one of the giant torches and the Nightmare tried to burn him through the pole. But it stopped, and just when I think Stoic is gonna ward of the dragon, Mason tackles its head instead. She started to punch it, knowing it was all out of fire and it flew off before any other vikings could attack it. Stoic was already on the opposite side of the pillar, and it came crashing down.

Hiccup flinched each time the big bowl on top hit something, or someone. "Sorry, dad." He watched as the dragons took off with a nets and claws full of meat. "Ok but I hit a Night Fury. Doh- it's not like the last few times dad, I mean I really actually hit it, it went down just off Raven Point, if we could just get a search party out there before it-"

"Stop!" Commanded Stoic. "Just stop. Every time you step outside, disaster falls, can you not see that I have bigger problems? It's almost winter and I have an entire village to feed."

"Well, between you and me the village could do a little less feeding, dontcha think?"

"This isn't a joke Hiccup!" Stoic sighed. "Why cant you follow the simplest orders?"

"I-I-I just cant stop myself, I see a dragon and I have to just, kill it." He pretended to twist a dragons neck. "It's, who I am dad."

"Uh, you are many things Hiccup," he rubbed his face. "but a dragon killer is not one of them." He shook his head. "Get back to the house." He motioned for Gobber. "Make sure they get there, I have his mess to clean up."

Gobber walked over and slapped him on the back of the head, making him walk forwards.

"Quite the performance." said Tuffnut. I punched him in the gut. "Hey what was that-"

"Shut it." I said.

"I have never seen anyone mess up this badly, that helped!" said Snolout.

"Thank you, thank you, I was trying, so..." Hiccup said.

Mason shoved him down and stomped on his stomach. "Oh c'mon babe." He complained. I stopped and backed up, stomping on where it really matters.

On the way up the hill, Hiccup went on about what happened. "I really did hit one."

"Sure Hiccup."

"He just never listens."

"Runs in the family."

"And when he does listen, it's with this, disappointed scowl like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." He made an imitation of his dad. "'Excuse me, barmaid, I'm afraid you've brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy, with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talkin fishbone!"

"Now you're thinkin bout this all wrong, it's not what you look like, it's what's inside, that he cant stand."

Hiccup stared a second and said "Thank you, for summing that up." He headed inside but Gobber stopped him.

"The point is, stop trying to be something you're not."

"I just wanna be one of you guys." He went inside, Mason and I in tow.

"Alright, let's find us a dragon." Mason said.

"Grab your notebook and pencil." I told Hiccup.

"Always," He replied, and we ran out the back door.

'Here' Mason said. 'Let's make this quick.' She turned into a dragon as soon as we were in the treeline and picked me and Hiccup up to put on her back. It still felt awkward too. We marked off place after place until Hiccup finally had it. He got off Mason and I followed. 'We're close.' Mason thought to me. She changed into a human and we followed Hiccup to where he hit the branch. Before it could come back and whip him in the face, I caught it and pointed to the trench that the dragon had made.

We slowly proceeded down the irrigation slowly. When Hiccup saw the dragon, he ducked down but Mason and I went right on down.

"Is it dead?" Hiccup asked.

"I think so, come look." Mason replied. I'm sure it was just a lure to get him down into the small clearing. Yet the dragon wasn't moving.

Hiccup approached cautiously anyway, dagger held out towards the beast. "Oh, I did. Th-this fixes everything. Oh yes! I have brought down this mighty beast! Woah!" Hiccup had put his foot on the dragon and claimed it dead. That is, until it shifted its arm grunting, knocking Hiccup over. Hiccup looked from the dragons rising chest covered in rope, to his head, where a big eye was staring at the dagger in his hands in fear. Hiccup pointed the dagger at the dragon, eyeing its wrapped body.

"I'm gonna kill you dragon." Hiccup started. "I'm gonna, i'm gonna tear out your heart and take it to my father. I am a viking... I am a Viking!" You could hear the doubt in his own voice. The dragon moaned and I looked at Mason, who was standing with her eyes wide.

'What? What's wrong?' I sent her.

'He just said his regrets and sorrows. But their kind of confusing. But at least we have time to ask him questions, like when Hiccup faints at the end of the scene.' Mason replied.

'Oh, right, I see where you're going.' We snapped our heads back to the dragon, I guess I should start calling him Toothless, when we heard the sound of the bolas' ropes being cut. Hiccup was pinned under Toothless and nervously looked between the two of us and the dragon. Toothless looked to see what Hiccup was looking for help from. Seeing as we weren't going to make a move to help our friend, he turned to Hiccup, opening his mouth as far as he could... and roared at Hiccup.

I looked at Mason who now has a saddened look on her face. Hiccup got up, wobbled and glared at us, then passed out. "What's wrong?" I asked her, actually talking this time.

"When he roared, he let out all of his emotion, his fear, hate, confusion, sorrow." She looked after him, "We should ask him."

"Right."

I carried Hiccup over my shoulder while Mason had turned into a dragon. I guess so that she could speak with him for real instead of using telepathy.

"So how do you think he's gonna react?" I asked her. Though, of course, she answered through our minds.

'You just asked the question I was wondering about. We'll just have to wait and see.'

We walked, following the trail that Toothless had left. And it wasn't very hard, broken branches, a bit of blood here on a rock, a scorch mark on the ground. We actually found a bush on fire and Mason had to stomp it out.

Soon we were back where we landed, right at the edge of the cove. We left Hiccup a little ways back, making sure he would be safe if Toothless suddenly decided to shoot fire. I on the other hand, had nothing but my ax and clothes for protection, and Mason was a dragon, she would be just fine. Toothless was stuck down there, he ran off of logs and rocks to get out but failed each time.

"So what are we gonna do?" I whispered.

'We're gonna try to talk to him, I'll go first, then come down when I say the coast is clear.'

"Got it." I said. She gently glided down to the sleek black dragon, startling him. His eyes widened and they started to roar and growl. Then they started to rumble and make something like chirping noises. Then, Mason randomly slapped him in the face with her claw. They were about the same size (except she had a long neck, sort of like a Monstrous Nightmare's but thicker.) so maybe they were the same match in a fight. Toothless looked at her bewildered.

Then he turned his head and rumbled. They rumbled a bit more until I heard Mason say in my head. 'You're good.'

'Dude you gotta get me, I cant find the crevice.'

'You're right next to it.' she turned and gave me an 'Are you kidding me?' look.

I looked around and sure enough, the crevice was about three feet for where I was crouched. How did I not notice it? I quickly ran to it and found the footholds to climb down. Upon exiting the crevice, I was picked up and tossed into the warm water. "What the-?" I came up sputtering and coughing. I looked at Mason, who was now rolling on he ground laughing a dragon's laugh. "Oh thanks for giving me a bath." I said sarcastically. It was already cold enough and I was getting out of warm water. I flung my arms down and squeezed down my arms to get the water out of my shirt.

'Here.' Mason said through our heads. She decided that this time she would use fire, she did it without warning too, making me fall back into the water. Toothless, who was still wary of me and the ax on my back, started to join in the laughs too.

"Oh yeah give me a heart attack, that's fine. Why don't you just use your tail to fan me off?" I said sarcastically, but quickly realized my mistake. "Oh C'mon." My shoulders slumped.

For once, Mason gave me a mischievous look. She picked up her tail and pushed me underwater, holding me there for awhile. Then I started to get light headed. 'Cant...Breath...' I sent her, but too late. Every thing went black.

_Mason's POV_

_**(Chirp-happy/confused :Rumble-content/neutral/concerned :Roar-anger/disbelief/sorrow**  
_

I quickly lifted Dylan when he sent me his thought. I pulled him onto the grass and nudged him with my nose. "Yep." I grumbled. "He passed out."

"What?" Toothless replied. He was surprised to see me here but even more surprised when Dylan appeared.

"He passed out." I rumbled. "He should wake up before too long. So what's your name?"

"Umm, it's... I don't remember. When that runt-of-the-liter kit shot me down, I must've hit my head on something." He roared quietly. People think that a dragons roar is loud and offensive, but it's really quiet unless you're being defensive.

I looked him up ad down for a second. "How about... hmm, what would be a dragon's name?"

"Well whats yours?"

"Mason. But that's not a dragon's name."

"Then why is that your name?" He asked

"Umm, not to try and surprise you but.." I turned into my human form and spoke through his mind. 'I can do that at will. And, as you can tell, I have telepathy.'

He just stared at me. Taking advantage of his daze, I went over to check on Dylan. It seemed like he just passed out. But something was wrong. I put my head against his chest, listening closely I didn't hear anything but short bursts of a gurgling sound. He had breathed in water! I started to push on his chest, nothing. "C'mon don't do this now." I said. I know it probably didn't effect his heart as much as his breathing, but it was worth a shot. "Hey! Get over here!" I yelled at the dragon. Dylan's face was slowly turning blue. He sauntered over and looked at Dylan. "I need you to gently push on his chest and try to start his heart." The dragon (I guess I should call him Toothless until we find a proper name) obeyed while I plugged Dylan's nose, pulled on his chin, and tilted his head back. _I cant believe I'm doing this. _One part of me thought. The other part thought, _you have to save him or else he's gonna_ die! Here goes nothing, I put my mouth to his and blew inside, wait for his chest to go up all the way, then sink back down this went on about three more times. _C'mon don't do this. _I thought. Toothless looked at me and him, worried.

About six tries later (including the first three) Dylan came up coughing out water and blood. Was that supposed to happen?

"Dylan!" I wrapped my arms around him. He paused a second before hugging me back. The tough and sarcastic girl was gone, replace by a relieved and worried one.

'You like him don't you?' Toothless asked. I was a bit surprised when I heard his voice in my head.

'Yeah, a little bit.' I replied, at least he couldn't tell him. Dylan had begun to grow on me through the two months we've been here.

'Ohh, I'm tellin' him.'

'No you can't, you don't have telepathy, I can tell from how you were surprised I spoke to you through my mind.' I had thought that all dragons were telepathic, but not in this movie.

"Woah, calm down!" Dylan said laughing and pulling away.

I leaned back on my heels and asked "Are you alright? You could've died!"

"I don't know." He said grabbing his chest. "It stings." He brought his hand to his mouth and pulled it away, blood smeared on his hands. Toothless rumbled beside me, concerned. "So how long did I pass out?"

"Oh a little over fifteen minutes." I said.

"What!" his voice was raspy, as if he couldn't yell. "How is that possible?"

"Haha, gotcha, it was only a minute." I got my humor back. "You wouldn't last five minutes in the condition you were in." I chuckled. He suddenly wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks." he said.

I hugged him back and said, "Anytime." I was surprised that he wasn't going on bout how I joked about him actually living fifteen minutes with water in his chest.

He pulled away and raised his arms saying, "A little help?"

I turned my hand into my claw and hovered my hand over his chest. I made the heat in my arm get hotter until the water evaporated from his clothes. He flinched a little bit at the heat but was soon sighing in relief at the warmness of my claw. Toothless just sort of sat there, again, surprised that I could do such a thing as this.

As soon as he was dry, I sent a message to Toothless saying 'If you want to talk, you have to think the thoughts towards me. And Dylan doesn't have telepathy so don't try it with him, it'll be a waste of time.'

'Ok' he replied.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked Dylan.

"No."

"Well what hurts?" I had a little brain-fart. It was obvious what was wrong.

"I had water in my chest, where do you think it hurts?"

I laughed, "Yeah, brain-fart. Anyway, we need to make sure that you're not too hurt, turn around and lift up your shirt."

"What? Why?"

"So that I can make sure that when I pushed you down to the bottom of the water you didn't get hurt by like, leeches or something."

He shivered and turned around, I looked at his back which was a slight shade of green, sure to have a big bruise there tomorrow. And, as I suspected, he had two leeches on his back. "This is gonna sting a little."

"Wait, wha- Oww!" his voice became hoarse again. I had picked off one of the leeches by its head, knowing that if I grabbed it from anywhere else, it would send a deadly toxin into his body. (I have a tendency to watch the Discovery Channel when I get bored.) I don't think that they would have an antidote for that. A little red circle was left behind. I held out my hand to show him the squirming thing. He recoiled from the thing that was recently attached to his back.

I laughed at him and said, "Hold still, you got one more." He groaned. He winced when it came off.

"Why are they so painful?" he asked himself. I shrugged.

"They're leeches, what do you expect? Pink ponies and fluffy clouds?" I laughed.

"What ever." He smiled.

"Anyway, I never found out his real name, all he remembers is that he was flying and something hit him in the head." I said.

'Actually, that's not all I remember.' thought Toothless. I listened as he told me his story...

_Dylan's POV_

I tried not to wince as I positioned myself against a rock. My back hurt, _a_ _lot._ And every time I took a breath, little stings -like when your foot goes to sleep but worse- spread through my chest. Turns out, I had swallowed water when I passed out and didn't wake up until Mason revived me. But I steered clear of the topic, to embarrassed to bring it up.

Mason said the thoughts Toothless sent, he told us about his family and how he had been the older brother of three other Night Furies. One, his sister was supposedly the exact size of us the last he remembers, his other sister was nearly the size of Toothless himself. Then he had a brother, possibly just the length of my arm. Their names were Sitcha, Common, and Ruko. His mother and father had left when they had learned how much that the Supreme Alpha, (The Green/Red death thingy.) had taken control of the dragons. They took his siblings with them, and left with all the other Night Furies. He had refused to leave because she wasn't in control of him. He had control over his mind, and his only. He didn't remember much about himself though, he sat there, looking like he wanted to cry but that was impossible.

I decided to change the subject, if only a little bit. "What about Hiccup?" I asked.

"I'll go check on him." Mason replied, morphing into a dragon and bounding away.

I looked at Toothless. He gave me a look and nodded his head in the direction Mason went. His look said '_You like her don't you?' _I nodded, blushing and looked down. He hopped around, smiling a toothless smile. Now I knew where the name came from. Well, I already did but it looks different in person. He started nudging me as if asking '_Have you told her?'_ I pushed his head away saying "No dude now quit." I was blushing furiously.

Then he gave me a disappointed look, nudging me again. Just then, to my relief but causing nervousness all the same, Mason glided gently towards us. 'Yep, he's still passed out, I'll keep my mind on him to make sure he doesn't go on without us.' She turned back into a human and walked towards us. Toothless nudged me again, and I pushed his nose away.

"C'mon dude you gotta stop that, you're gonna make me fall over." But instead of relenting, he took my raised arm under his head and lifted me up. "What're you-" He shoved my back, which hurt a lot, and pushed me towards Mason. "Ahh!" With the force and pain on my back, I was thrown forward and tripped up over my own feet. Luckily Mason caught me before I did a face-plant into the dirt.

"What was that about?" Mason asked Toothless. I stood up and tried to send a thought to Toothless.

_Don't tell her, don't tell her, don't tell her. _I tried to send the thoughts to Toothless but failed miserably. He snorted towards me and Mason's eyes widened. She looked at me. "Really?"

"Uh, r-really what?"

"You hate me?"

"Wha- what? No! I don't hate you it's just that-" I faltered. I glowered at the now laughing Toothless.

"What am I missing here?" Mason said. Toothless just laughed harder and started rolling on the ground.

I mumbled something like "U-les-tile. I'm-kill 'em" I stomped over to the rolling dragon and slapped his head. He looked up and me and laughed even harder. I slouched, then flinched. My back now felt like every time I made any major movements, a knife was stabbed into my back. Mason must've pushed me onto the muddy ground a lot harder than I thought. It wasn't a major movement but close enough for me. Mason saw this and walked up next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"What're you-" I started.

"Shh." she cut me off. She closed her eyes and got a concentrated look on her face. I felt something tingle on my shoulder then it spread through my back. I rolled the shoulder she wasn't holding onto, and no pain! She healed me!

"How did you-"

"I channeled some of the energy from my dragon to your back, making it heal in seconds."

"Well you're just chalk-full of surprises aren't you?" I said. "That would've been helpful when I was fighting back that Gronkle with a bucket and it flew by me and smacked me in the face with it wings." That left me with a terribly swollen face for three days, I couldn't see out of my left eye either.

"Well I didn't want anybody to see."

Toothless had stopped his laughing fit and slunk over to us and sat, supposedly joining in the conversation because he kept snorting at me. Then he pushed me towards Mason, and since we were almost right next to each other and neither of us expected it, we fell over. With me on top of her.

"Uhh..." I started. "S-sorry." I rolled off of her.

"What was that about?" she asked Toothless, dusting herself off. Her eyes widened. _Please tell me he did not just... _I didn't finish the thought. She looked at me again. I looked at Toothless who gave me a face that said, '_Get used to it.' _I sighed.

"So," she crossed her arms. "You like me huh?" I nodded and rubbed the back of my neck looking down. I felt the heat climb up my chest. I scratched the back of my calf with my foot nervously.

"Well I guess I'll just have to get used to it huh?" she said.

I looked at her, _that,_ I was not expecting. I gave her a quizzical look. "Um, ok?"

"Well, we'd better get going." she told Toothless. "We have to get back to the village before the storm starts."

Toothless looked at the now clear sky. I guess it was just the same here as they said it was in Michigan, 'If you don't like the weather, wait fifteen minutes.'

"Wait," I said. "Where's my ax?"

"Uhh," Mason looked around. "I'll get it." she dove into the water. Apparently she thought the it had fallen off while I was under. She was under for about a minute before I started worrying. I know she can turn into a dragon but this?

'Are you ok down there?' I sent her

No answer.

I dove in after her and opened my eyes. I looked around but didn't see very much. When I was wriggling to get away from Mason I guess I kicked up mud and leaves, causing this mess.

I felt something behind me and turned around... to meet the lips of Mason. I was so surprised that I almost forgot we were under water. I kissed her back but then she pulled away, quick as it started. She swam to the surface, my ax trailing behind her. I hesitated for a moment before I went up too.

I shook my head of water and saw her on the bank, already dry. "Oh, nice." I said. She just laughed.

* * *

**So? what do you think? Review! PLZ**


	5. Not much here

**I'm trying to update as fast as I can! Please Review!**

* * *

_Mason's POV_

"You said he would be light!" Dylan groaned next to me. We were walking back to the village, he had an unconscious Hiccup slung over his shoulder.

"Well he looked that way in the movie." I replied simply. The clouds were rolling in, threatening us with the loud booms of thunder above us."And plus, he's just gonna be dead-weight if we don't hurry! We're almost there c'mon!"

We jogged a little further, I went behind Dylan to make sure that Hiccup wasn't jostled around too much. But soon after we broke through the tree-line, it started raining. I hadn't thought of using water myself but the skies did it for us, as Hiccup woke up realizing he was being carried in a storm.

"Let go of me!" Hiccup yelled. Apparently he thought we were enemies.

"Dude, chill out, it's just us." Dylan said, setting Hiccup down and running for the house. We bolted through the door.

'Was it supposed to rain in this part of the movie?' Dylan asked.

'No' I replied as I shut the door behind me.

'Then how did you know it was going to rain?'

Our thought/conversation was interrupted by a certain Chief-of-the-Village. "Hiccup, Dylan, Mason, I need to speak with you."

"Uh, about that..." Hiccup started. "I decided I don't want to fight dragons." he said. And at the same time, Stoic said, "I decided to let you fight dragons."

"What?" they both asked.

"You go first." Stoic said.

"No no," Hiccup insisted. "Y-you, go first."

"A'right, you get your wish. Dragon training; you all start in the morning."

"Oh man, I-I should've gone first." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I'm all for it." I said nonchalantly, and headed back to our room. I felt Hiccup stare at my back as I walked out, I knew he was wondering why I wanted to fight dragons after what had just happened to him. Dylan soon followed me, we already had our weapons so we didn't need a pep-talk.

'So how did you know it was gonna rain?' Dylan asked again. I groaned, I honestly didn't know.

'Instinct.' I lied.

'Well that pretty much explains it.' He thought.

I rolled my eyes and went through the doorway of our small room, unclipping my sword resting it against the door-frame. I heard teeth chattering behind me. "Cold?" I asked Dylan.

"Yep, as usual. And the rain isn't helping at all." He set his ax next to my sword and quickly walked to our sleeping bags. Even though he wore his jacket outside, nothing here was water-proof. The rain had soaked me to the bone too, but I was half dragon, I could deal with it. I heated up my body and was dry in a second.

I felt sorry for him, he cant heat up his body like I can. Sometimes in the mornings, I wake up and he's practically touching me because it's so cold. I decided to do something that night. "Get out real quick." I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"So you can get dry, duh."

"Oh, right." He replied.

I heated up my arm and held it out horizontally to dry him off faster. "There, better?"

"Way." Was his answer. And with that, he snuggled into the covers, trying to keep the warmth I gave him. I crawled into my sleeping bag and pulled Stoic's thick covers over me. I concentrated for a second before I sent out warmth through the blankets. As if he were a moth, he unconsciously moved towards the flame that was me. He sighed and started snoring. _Well that's a first._ I thought. _He's probably gonna sleep better now that all the cold is drawn away._ And with this satisfied thought, I feel asleep.

* * *

**Training Day**

* * *

Dylan's_ POV_

It was really warm this morning. _Strange, _I thought, _usually I'm freezing my butt off. _But then I remembered how Mason spread her warmth through the blanket, I was great full that she had because dragon training starts today and I didn't want any stiff joints. I got up and got ready.

I nudged Mason with my boot. "C'mon, get up, dragon training starts today." She mumbled something I couldn't hear. "What?"

"I said, 'Go wake up Hiccup, I'll be right there.'" She replied.

"Gotcha."I replied. I grabbed my ax and strapped it to my back. I went up the stairs to Hiccup's room. "Dude! It's time to get up!" I yelled through the door.

"Five more minutes." I heard. Typical. I opened the door and saw Hiccup laying in bed, his arm was hanging over the side. I tiptoed over to him and pulled on his arm. "What?" he asked. _Good, now that he's awake..._ I thought. I grabbed his arm and pulled as hard as I could. "Wha-!"

I laughed at the brown haired boy now lying on the ground in front of me. "Come on dude, we don't want to be late." I said, and headed back downstairs. I found Mason sitting in front of the fire, holding a pan full of some type of bacon and eggs. "Oh! I'm starved!" I said. "When's it gonna be done?"

She laughed. "In a few minutes, calm down. Can you get some plates from the kitchen?" She had seemed to lose her 'tough girl' demeanor around me and Hiccup, but around the others, that's a different story.

Without answering, I bolted up and went to the small pantry filled with different foods and silverware, grabbed three plates and forks and went back to the main room where Hiccup was now joined.

"Thanks for the wake-up." Hiccup said. He turned to Mason, "So why do you want to fight dragons? After what just happened? What makes you think all dragons are the same?" He asked frantically.

"Calm down." I said. "Remember two months ago when we told you we can predict he future?" He thought for a second before nodding. "Well, that's why we aren't worried. We... how can we say it?"

"We don't have to worry." Mason said.

"Right." I said. Hiccup just shook his head as if he couldn't understand anything we said, and waited for the food to be finished. I handed everyone their plates and waited, when she passed out the food, I ate it in half a second. "This is really good." I said.

"Thanks." She said.

I looked at Hiccup, who wasn't eating. "You need to keep your strength up, try to gain a little more muscle?" I hoped he got the hint to eat.

"Not hungry." He said. I shrugged and divided his share for me and Mason. Soon we were done and heading out the door. "Wait," I said, "Hiccup go get your ax."

"Dang it." I guess he hoped we wouldn't notice. Soon we were at the arena.

"Welcome to dragon training." Gobber said.

"No turning back." Astrid said, while everyone else 'ohhed' and 'ahhed'.

We walked behind Hiccup, and be 'we' I mean 'I'. Mason walked next to Astrid. "C'mon dude," I said to Hiccup, "You don't want to be last."

"I'm already in that category." He replied.

"Suit yourself." I replied, and ran up next to Mason.

"Yeah it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Mason said.

'So,' I thought to her, 'we're stealing lines now are we?'

She smirked, 'Yep, makes it more fun.'

"A'right! Let's get started! The viking who does best, will get the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the _entire village_." Gobber said, twisting his hooked 'hand' when he said 'killing'.

Mason and I ignored what the others said and lined up in the front of the line in front of the doors that held the dragons. 'Ready?' I thought to her.

'As ready as I'll ever be.' she smirked again.

"Behind these doors, are just a few or the many species you will learn to fight!" Gobber said. "The Deadly Nadder,"

From the end of the line you could hear Fishlegs, "Speed eight, armor sixteen."

"the Hideous Zippleback,"

"Eleven stealth times two,"

"Monstrous Nightmare,"

"Firepower fifteen,"

"the Terrible Terror,"

"Attack eight venom twelve!"

"Could you stop that! And, the Gronkle," we couldn't hear Fishlegs' last comment about the dragon. Gobber grabbed the lever, about to pull it before Snotlout stopped him.

"Wait, woah woah, aren't you gonna teach us first?"

Mason next to me mumbled the exact same thing Gobber did, "I believe, in learning, on the job." He pulled down the lever and the brown buzzing dragon burst out of its cage. We scattered."Today, is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead." The Gronkle flew towards Ruffnut and Tuffnut, but they dodged and it hit the side of the arena. It landed and picked up some rocks as it got back up. "Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A docter?" guessed Hiccup.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs said.

"A shield." Mason and Astrid said at the same time. They grinned at each other aside from the situation.

"Shield! Go!" Gobber demanded. We ran around the rings towards the scattered shields. "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you have to choose between sword, or a shield, take the shield!" I ran up next to Mason and Astrid. Together we ducked and dodged the charging dragon. Suddenly it stopped charging us and went after Fishlegs, then Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who were fighting over the shield with flames and skulls on it. The Gronkle fired a blast of flaming rock at the twins.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you're out."

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Those shield are good for another thing, noise. Make lots of it! Use it to throw off a dragon's aim!" Gobber yelled. We walked in circles banging our swords, axes, and various weapons on our shields, confusing the dragon. "All dragons have a limited number of shots, how many does a Gronkle have?"

"Six!" Mason and I yelled in unison before Snotlout could say five.

"Correct! Six!" He praised. Suddenly Fishlegs was shot by the dragon, knocked over by the force. His shield was in tatters. "Fishlegs, out." Gobber said. Fishlegs yelled and ran away. "Hiccup, Get in there!" Gobber started yelling at who was out and Mason and I just ran around the ring, hitting our shields. "One shot left." we heard Gobber say.

The dragon was now chasing Hiccup. 'You wanna save him? I mean, Gobber can but it would be fun just for the attention let's have fun while we're still here.' I thought to Mason.

'Why not?' She said, and chased the Gronkle, which was surprisingly hard to keep up with. I chased after her just as the dragon pinned Hiccup, we both ran around the side of the Gronkle. Running as fast as we could, we hit the Gronkle at the same time just as it fired at Hiccup. The Gronkle fell over and before it could refuel, Gobber hooked it and dragged it to its cage.

"Go back to bed, you over-grown sausage!" He yelled at it. Mason and I took our time to catch our breath. "Great job you two, and don't you worry, you'll get another chance. But remember," Gobber turned to Hiccup, "the dragon will always, _always,_ go for the kill." Gobber grabbed Hiccup's arm and hauled him up. We looked at the spot on the wall that could've been Hiccup's head.

"Thanks guys." He said to us.

"No problem." I said, still trying to catch my breath. Mason had already caught hers.

"Let's get out of here." Mason said. Snotlout ran up to her.

"Hey babe," He put his arm around her waist. I smirked, I knew what was coming. "Nice job savin' the wimp-" _Smack!_ She hit him square in the nose and he dropped. We stared at the prone body of the 'Buff Boy', as he called himself. Mason and I walked out as if she hadn't done anything.

* * *

Hiccup walked through the door, a look of wonder in his eye. I smirked, I knew what was happening.

Mason and I had gotten some food and the rest was getting cold. "Hungry?" I asked.

Hiccup jumped, "Uh n-no thanks I'm good."

"C'mon, you didn't eat this morning, you have to eat sometime." Mason said from my side.

"Fine." He grumbled, and grabbed a bowl from the table, pouring some of the stew in it.

"So, when are you gonna go after that dragon?" Mason asked.

"I'm n-not going after it. It's probably gone by now anyway." He answered nervously. I smiled at Mason.

"Suit yourself, I'm gonna head out for a little walk." I said, and turned to Mason. "You coming?"

She nodded. We went out the door, never looking back. 'So what's the plan? We aren't really going on that walk are we?' Mason said in my head.

'Nope, we're gonna follow Hiccup, see what he does, we'll try to stay out of sight for Toothless' sake. Alright we have to find another name for him, I can't take anything seriously when I call something 'Toothless'.'

'Remember, that _something _is a _someone._ You cant just call it a something when it has it's own mind and body.'

'Since when did you get so 'Smarticle' on me?' I asked.

'Just now, listen, Hiccup's left through the back door, let's go.'

'Ditto.' I replied, and took off without her.

'Hey!' She ran to catch up, which didn't take long. 'You might want to slow it down, if we're trying to be quiet, I suggest we do it while you still have breath.'

I rolled my eyes. 'We actually don't have to follow him. We can head straight to the cove.'

'Oh I see where you're going, are we gonna stay hidden or what?'

'We're gonna stay hidden for as long as possible, then just after he leaves, we're gonna go down to Toothless and talk to him. We need to try and get his memory back as soon as possible. If all he remembers is his family, then we're in big trouble.'

'How so?' We were in the tree-line.

'Well,' I ducked under a branch and jumped over a root, distracting me from my thoughts, 'we know he can fly by instinct, but what will he think of other dragons? How will he know right from wrong?'

'We'll get his memory,' she jumped over a low bush, squeezing herself so she didn't hit a branch at the same time, she never stops impressing me, 'somehow.' She finished.

We were halfway there when Mason tackled me. "What was that about?" I asked getting up and dusting off my pants. She pointed behind me. Where I was recently standing, an ax was embedded in the tree, a certain someones ax. "Astrid! Seriously?"

"Sorry." She said from our right, she came out from behind a tree. "That's just how I blow off steam."

"Ya I understand that but would you please look where you're throwing your ax? You know, before you kill someone?"

"Again, sorry. But if it weren't for your sister, you would be dead." Oh yeah, one small detail, we kept with our story of the Parents-killed-by-a-dragon-and-living-on-our-own story. I think I'm supposed to be the older one, I don't remember. No one has asked about it in a while.

"Yeah, thanks." I said to Mason.

"No prob."

"So what are you guys doing out here?" Astrid asked.

"Uh-" I started.

"We're playing tag." Mason saved me. It wasn't what I was expecting but it was something.

"What's that?" Astrid asked again.

"Umm, well, it has to be two people or more, one person has to run around and try to tag the other players. Whoever they tag is the next person it and they have to chase the other kids instead." I explained.

"How does this game end?"

"That's the fun part." Mason said. "It never ends unless you just quit. About that, if you want to play you can."

'Dude!' I shouted through our minds. 'Toothless? Did you forget what we were originally doing in the first place?'

'Oh come on, a bit of exercise won't hurt you.' She answered.

"Sure." Astrid answered. "So who's the tagger?"

Mason tapped me in the arm. "Dylan, now run from him until he tags one of us!"

"Hey!" I yelled as they ran off. I chased after Astrid, the easier target. Mason could outrun me any day. I ran after the laughing Astrid, tripping over roots and ducking under the trees. Just as I was about to tag her, she ran in front of tree branch, pulled it back and letting it go right into my face.

"Ow! Hey!" I yelled. She just laughed and ran back in the direction of where we left her ax. "Shouldn't there be boundaries or something?" I mumbled to myself. I got up and jogged back to where Mason tackled me. Astrid's ax was still embedded in the tree. "Guys? Hey where are you?" No answer. I tried to contact Mason with my mind but we had never tried it from a far distance, and I still never knew how it worked anyway. I heard something rustle in the bushes to my left. I took a catious step towards it. "Astrid? Mason?" I suddenly felt vulnerable. I had left my ax at the house and Mason wasn't with me so if it was a Terrible Terror, I'd be fried. Literally. I grabbed a nearby fallen branch and pocked at the bush I assumed it was hiding under.

"Yah!" The battle-cry came from my left., distracting me from the bush.

"Haha!" Someone tackled me from the bushes. Next thing I knew, I was wrestling with Mason, Astrid was nearby laughing. Anyone who watched could tell that Mason was going easy on me. Yet it was hard enough just to stay out from underneath her pins. We went at it for about ten minutes, until I was sweating. Then Astrid joined in. Two against one. They pinned me easily. We all laughed, well, I more or less choked out laughs between deep breaths.

"Alright...Enough...you...two..." I said between gulps of air.

"Aww but it was just getting fun." Mason complained, sending me an evil smile.

"Oh no." I mumbled. I was on the ground in a second, shoulders pinned underneath Mason's knees. "Come on now... Why do you... have to do this?"

"I'm not doing it because I have to, it's because you're my brother and you're going to deal with it."

"Where did you learn to wrestle anyway?"

"I didn't, pure instinct."

"Well, could you please use this 'pure instinct' and get off of me?"

She laughed and shoved me to the ground before getting off me, as if I could go into the dirt any further. I looked at the sky, it was getting dark. 'Should we just come check on Toothless tomorrow?' I sent Mason as I got up.

'Yeah.' She looked at the sky, which was now turning black. We could hear thunder in the distance. Mason turned to Astrid, "We should get going before the storm catches us."

"Right." Astrid replied. Mason grabbed my shirt and pulled me to my feet. We ran for the village. I didn't care how tired I was, I left my jacket at the house along with my ax and didn't want to risk getting caught by some unknown dragon. As soon as we broke through the tree-line, Astrid split away from us with a wave and went to her house. We ran to Hiccup's house and slammed the door behind us. Hiccup was nowhere in sight.

"Well, he's gonna get soaked." Mason said. She grabbed a cloak from the wall and said, "C'mon, we don't want to get rain water all up in our food."

"Right." I rolled my eyes at her. "Let's just get going." And with that. we walked out the door.

* * *

_Mason's POV_

We sat at the table across from the others in an attempt to sit alone. No such chance.

"Hey babe." Snotlout walked over. "Wanna go lift some weights?"

"The only thing I'll be lifting, is my fist to your face if you don't get out of here. Do I have to remind you of the arena?"

"No such chance. I'll be out of here in no time. Just one more thing." Snotlout said. I looked across the table to Dylan, who was now rolling his eyes. "If you ever wanna work out-" End of the line buddy.

_Smack!_ I punched him in the face for the second time that day. This time I only gave him a black eye. "Come back I dare you." I said. Dylan was grinning from ear to ear. Then Gobber walked in, Snotlout took his spot back at the other table.

"Where did Astrid go wrong?"

"I mistimed my summer-salt dive, it was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."

"Yeah, we noticed." Ruffnut said sarcastically.

"No no it was great, it was so, Astrid." Snotlout said. I heard the door to the Main Hall being closed. I turned to see a soaked Hiccup walk to the table and grab a plate that had a chicken leg on it and a mug of the wine, stuff. I still didn't know what it was called.

"No She's right, you have to be tough on yerselves. Now, where did Hiccup go wrong today?"

"He showed up." Ruffnut said.

"He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut commented.

"He's _never, _where he should be." Astrid said. Hiccup sat next to Dylan, across from me.

"Thank you, Astrid. You need to live and _breath _this stuff." Gobber walked over and pulled a book out from his pants, clearing off the table, he laid the book on it. I'm _not,_ touching that anytime soon. "The Dragon Manual; it contains everything we know, about every dragon we know of." He looked up as thunder shook the skies. "No attacks tonight, study up."

"Wait," Tuffnut said, "you mean read?"

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut asked, as if it was worse that actually dying.

"Why read words when you can kill the stuff words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout asked.

"Because then you wouldn't know the thing you're even fighting, and knowing you, you could be fighting your dad and you'd think it was a dragon." Dylan said.

"Oh yeah well, I could chop off your head! With my face!" Snotlout replied.

"Oh really now? And how's that gonna work out for you?" Dylan smirked. Snotlout glared.

"Let's get out of here, see ya later babe." He winked at me and I sneered back, I looked at Dylan. Who was asking me in my mind, 'Can I beat him up? Please? I'm getting really tired of hearing his one-liners. Besides, isn't that what big brothers are for?'

'You can try.' I answered.

"Finally!" He murmured to himself. "Hey Snotlout! Get back over here! I've got a fist that has your name written all over it!" The boys went outside to tussle while I stayed inside and finished my meal. Only Astrid remained of their little group. Hiccup got up and went to make his little move on Astrid. I got up and left so that I could make sure the boys didn't hurt each other too badly. I could always heal Dylan but I didn't want to reveal my power so early on in time, and plus we need everybody for this. For what was about to happen. For the big battle. I still had to think of how I would conceal myself. I could cover myself in mud, see if that covered up my bright yellow hide. My thoughts were disturbed when I walked outside onto the steps. I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head to protect from the rain.

"Why you little..." Snotlout growled. He had another black eye to match the one I gave him. Dylan was there, serious faced, in a stance that looked like it had been practiced over and over before, like he was used to it. Snotlout got up and started swinging wildly, Dylan dodged each one easily. He kept his left foot forward, hands guarding his face. He was leaning back onto his right foot, bent down to almost half of Snotlout's size. He kept his left leg bent too and each time Snotlout tried to kick him, he rolled to his shoulder and got back to his feet in a second. Never losing sight of the boulder-sized kid, he danced out of reach again and again.

Things sort of went in slow motion as Dylan pulled his hands behind him, making it look like he was pointing behind him with both hands. His hands were flat, both facing upward, and as he pulled them in front of himself for a block, he flattened out his left hand towards Snolout, moving it outwards so it moved like a block against his punch, his other hand was was facing upwards and the tips of his fingers were touching his elbow. When Snotlout's hand was out of the way, Dylan took the hand that was touching his elbow and brought it to his hip in a fist while grabbing Snotlout's wrist with his left hand, he used Snotlout for leverage as he balanced on his right foot, kicking him in the face with the left, you could hear the bones in his face crack with the pressure. He brought his foot back down and leaned on his left foot, stretching out his right leg all the way for a more powerful punch to the ribs. He yelled something that sounded like, "KEY-I!"

Snotlout fell over, clutching his face in his hands. 'C'mon, let's get out of here before you can cause any more damage.' I thought to Dylan. He jumped, like he was knocked out of a trance, then looked at me and nodded. He never looked at Snotlout after he hit him, he just looked away after he fell to the ground. We walked away with the other teens trailing us, leaving Snotlout on the steps to wallow in pain.

"Fishlegs, go get whoever is the healer and take them to Snotlout. I don't care what the rest of you do." I said. Ruffnut and Tuffnut ran back to Snotlout to make sure he was ok. Astrid walked next to us.

"Do you think you could teach me those moves? I've never seen them before. They looked so... controlled,"

Astrid kept rambling on about how he fought, Dylan's mind however, was in a different place. 'You ok?' I asked.

'Yeah, I just need to think about what just happened.'

'You mean you don't know?' I looked forward as if nothing were wrong.

'It just comes to me, I don't think about it. You know how muscle memory works right?'

'Yeah.'

'It's just like that.' He answered. He had his jacket on but he was still shivering, I walked a little bit closer to him.

'So why didn't you look at Snotlout after you hit him?'

'You know what? I'll explain everything in the morning. Right now I'm really tired. I don't think I can even try to send you thoughts anymore.'

'Ok.'

As we walked, Astrid's voice was like white noise while I thought. How am I going to show them I'm a dragon? I cant do it before... Oh wait, yes I can. If anybody feinted, I'd throw a bucket of water on them, that'll work. I learned from Hiccup. Something Astrid said had caught my attention. "What?"

"I said, 'Are you two even related?'" She replied. Obviously a little annoyed that I hadn't been paying attention. (How she had gone from asking questions about fighting to relationship I have no idea.)

"Well yeah!" I lied. To me, lying was easy. "I mean, we may not look alike but we aren't twins. Some people are just borne the way they are."

She just shook her head like I was the stupid person here. "Well, here's my stop. Gotta go."She ran into her house. I had to stop Dylan from walking into the side of the house. He was so deep in thought that I could've slapped him and it wouldn't make a difference.

I turned his shoulders and guided him home. When we were inside, I hung my cloak back up and helped Dylan out of his jacket. He just sat in front of the fire, staring at it until Hiccup walked in.

* * *

**I no, I no, sucky drop off. But I didn't want to keep you guys hanging forever! I got side tracked by my new story, Of wolf and boy. check it out plz! and don't forget to comment. Questions?**


	6. Askarian

**Sorry for the bad drop off last chapter. And sorry it took so long to update, I was working on another story and I've got so much school work. Here you go! **

* * *

_Dylan's PoV_

What did I just do? I know I fought him but did I break his nose? I don't know, all I remember is the crunch of his face under my foot. But it felt good to put him in his place. Hiccup walked in and I looked up at him, he looked a little scared. He walked around us saying something like, "I'm just gonna go upstairs real quick." He seemed nervous and confused. He was also soaked to the bone. I was dry by now though, and he was shivering. I was really tired so I didn't feel like going with him to check out the Book of Dragons, Dragon Manual, whatever. I just told him to bring it back with him and I'll check it out tomorrow. I felt Mason's red eyes digging into me, I looked at her. With her hair growing longer everyday, she was looking more and more like a girl. And a beautiful one at that.

"You ok? I didn't think you could fight like that." she said.

"Yeah, I took martial arts when I was seven. But," I stood up and stretched, "I'm too tired to answer any of your questions so." I gestured towards the room we stayed in. She nodded I understanding. I walked down the narrow hallway into our room, flopping onto my side of the pallet. I tugged my boots off and got under the covers. I heard the hiss of the fire being put out and footsteps walking down the hallway. Mason popped into the doorway, kicking off her boots and putting her sword next to my ax.

"You tired too?" I asked.

"Na," she replied, "I just got bored."

I chuckled and flipped over to my stomach. My arms under my head, I let out a sigh. Mason laid down next to me, facing the wall. The furs may have been heavy, but it was nothing against the cold. "Hey Mason?"

"Hmm?" Her head turned towards me.

"Can you uh, do that heating thing? You know, from last night?"

"Oh, sure." She replied and turned to face the wall again. Sudden warmth spread through the furs. I sighed and was asleep in a few seconds.

* * *

"Would you guys happen to know anything about Night Furies?" Hiccup asked. I groaned and propped myself up on my elbows.

"Um, like what?" I answered.

"Like, how would you sneak up on a Night Fury?" He stood in the doorway. I nudged Mason awake.

"What?" she groaned. "Time to get up already?"

"Seems so, Sherlock Holmes here wants _us_ to solve his mystery." I laughed. She chuckled.

"Who and what?" Hiccup asked.

I chuckled and got up. "Nothing. We'd better get ready for dragon training. And," I stretched, "we wouldn't know anything about a Night Fury if you hit us in the face with one. Ow!" I felt something hit the back of my calf, hitting a nerve that made my leg give out from under me. My other leg held though. "Mason, what was that for?"

"Just cause." she laughed and sat up smiling, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. It was pretty dark in the room except for the one candle Hiccup was holding. "Y'know, it's always good to start the day with pain, let's you know you're alive." She laughed again. I chuckled at the small joke.

"Oh well, thanks anyway." Hiccup said, and he left the room, plunging us in darkness. I walked around where I thought Mason was and opened the window. The sun still had to come up. Still plenty of time to get ready for the day. I started towards the door when someone grabbed my foot.

"Hey!" I fell to the floor, chin slamming into the ground. I was lucky I hadn't bit my tongue. "Now what was that for?" I said, rubbing my chin.

"Oh nothing." Mason said. I sat up and looked for her but there wasn't enough light in the room to see. The window may have been open, but you know what they say, it's always darkest before the dawn. I was sitting down and as I got up, I was pushed down again.

"Hey! Cut that out!" I said into the darkness.

"Nope." she laughed_. So we're gonna play that game huh?_ Alright, I'd heard about this in history class, it was a game called Blind Man's Bluff. Like Marco Polo but out of water and the "Blind Man," had something to cover his eyes. Except here I couldn't see even if I tried. The room was so small, the farthest she could be was six feet away from me. I waited and listened, I tried to get back up again but sure enough, she knocked me down again. I growled in frustration. She laughed. "Angry?"

"No, just agitated." I grinned. If she kept talking, I could find her eventually. "So what makes you think that this is fun?"

"Well, what else is there to do?" She asked from my right. I rolled over onto my hands and knees, trying to see if I could find her but I only hit a barrel of swords.

"Nice try." Mason said. She could've only been a foot away. I leaped in her direction, arms out for a tackle. This time I got her, well fell onto the pallet, laughing.

"Gotcha." I said. I propped myself up on my elbow. My body was parallel with hers.

She crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow, I could only see her because we were so close. "You do realize that I let you get me right?"

"Yeah," I said lightly, "but what fun would that be?" Suddenly, she knocked my elbow from underneath me and rolled away. Then she pinned me. "God dang it. Do ya always gotta ruin the fun?" I smirked. Then she got all too comfortable on my stomach, she folded her arms across my chest and laid her chin her arms. I blushed furiously and was glad for the darkness.

"Why don't you tell me how you learned to fight?" she asked. She wasn't going to relent, might as well get comfortable. I folded my hands behind my head and felt her eyes bury into me.

I sighed, "Well, I learned Tae Kwon Do when I was ten. I got as far as a yellow belt before I quit."

"And what was that yesterday?"

"What was what?" I looked at the ceiling.

"The thingy you did with your hands and then you kicked him and punched him."

"The block is called the 'Knife Hand Guarding Block'. The kick was just a round kick, and the punch was a reversed punch"

"What's the difference between a reversed punch and a regular punch?"

"That depends on your stance."

"So why didn't you look at him after you hit him?"

"You can only cause pain, not witness it."

"Well that's weird."

"Yeah, I guess so. How long are these questions gonna go on?"I lifted my head to look at her. She was inches from my face. I lifted my eyebrow, hoping she didn't see my blush.

"I-D-K." She said.

"Really? You're gonna say 'I don't know' like that?"

"You bet."

"You never know what's gonna happen with you." I shook my head grinning. I laid my head back down and, I guess you could say that I had enjoyed sitting there with her, but it was awkward with her on my chest. "Any more questions?"

"Nope."

"Then what are you doing?" I know that she had kissed me, but what in the world _was _she doing? I looked at her again when she propped herself up onto her elbow, grabbed the back of my neck, and pulled me into a kiss. My eyes widened until I got to my senses and kissed her back. I propped myself up on my elbows, but before I knew it, she was standing at the doorway strapping her sword to her waist. Light shone into the room and I realized that the sun had come up.

"Well," she said, "what're you waiting for?" A grin covered her face.

I sighed and got up, "I'll be right there." I said. I was disappointed that it was only a peck. She walked out and I followed suit, strapping my ax to my back.

* * *

_Mason's PoV_

We walked into the ring, Astrid was still questioning Dylan. He was lazily answering all of her questions. Why had I kissed him earlier you ask? I'm teasing him, duh! As we made our way through the maze, Snotlout tried to hit on me again. We thought his nose might be broken but nothing seemed wrong.

He'd learned nothing about the last time he flirted with me. "Hey babe, you wanna come over sometime and work out?" _Smack!_ He was knocked against one of the walls. Soon, we heard Gobber above us.

"Alright, get into your positions!" He yelled. Astrid and I separated from the group as we heard the gates open. Dylan followed us.

Hiccup was talking to Gobber through the suspenseful silence."Ya know, I noticed the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there like another book, or a sequel? Maybe a little, 'Night Fury' pamphlet?" _Boom! _A shot of fire blasted straight through the wall in front of us and through the next. "Woah!"

"Focus Hiccup!" Gobber yelled from the safety of the metal roof. "You're not even trying! Today, it's all about, attack! Nadders are quick, and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker, and lighter."

I saw the Nadder's blue body pop up onto the wall. We heard something like, C_ing! _and Fishlegs panicked. "I'm beginning to question your teaching methods!" he yelled.

"Look for it's blind spot, every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike." Gobber yelled down to us again, completely ignoring Fishlegs. We rushed past Hiccup who was trying to get information about the Night Fury, _again_. It grew quiet before the twins started bickering,_ again_. A blast of fire was heard.

"Blind spot yes, deaf spot..eh not so much." Gobber said.

"Hey hey! Uh," Hiccup began to talk to Gobber again. "so, how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?"

"No one's ever seen one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there!" Gobber gestured back towards the dragon, which was more silent than ever.

"I know I know, but, hypothetically." Hiccup hadn't been paying attention and didn't hear the Nadder slowly making it's way towards us. Snotlout had joined us and we were against the wall hiding from the dragon. Astrid mouthed, 'Get down!' and looked behind the wall before rolling to the other side. We followed her example one at a time. Knowing that Hiccup would fail, I stayed behind while the others ran ahead and helped him up before the Nadder could burn him. He got up and split up from me. I followed Dylan. We turned a corner and met up with the Nadder, Snotlout tried to hit her with his mace.

"Watch out babe," He said to Astrid, "I got this" He threw his mace and it hit the wall with a, _thunk. _We ran out of there, just escaping the magma-hot fire. We ran past Hiccup, Snotlout was hot on our heals and skidding as we turned every corner. The Nadder skidded, knocking over a wall. Next thing we knew, Dylan and I were squished underneath one of the walls, but I managed to squeeze out and pull Dylan out with me. Astrid was busy giving Hiccup the lecture about which side he was on.

Hiccup lay on the ground in a fatal position covering his head. He looked up slightly as Astrid walked away. 'Man,' Dylan thought to me,'drama bomb.'

I chuckled to myself and pulled Hiccup to his feet. As we walked home, Hiccup looked at the ground embarrassed and ashamed. We got home and Hiccup pulled me aside. "Will you come with me?" he asked nervously. "There's this thing I need help with."

"Let me guess." I said, and crossed my arms. "Black dragon, missing fin? And you want me to talk to him." Hiccup nodded.

"How did you-"

"Not only me, Dylan knows too. I told you before, Dylan and I know what's going to happen." I pushed Hiccup back into the living room where Dylan was cooking some fish. "C'mon Dylan. It's about time we visit _that _dragon." He turned to us and smiled.

"After lunch though. All that heat and running was making me hungry. Plus that fact that I got squished didn't help." he chuckled and brought out the fish. We finished eating and headed out. Hiccup had grabbed a shield and a fish on the way out of the house. I let Toothless know that we were coming and to hide, but not to attack. We reached the same spot that Dylan had come in through the first time. Hiccup went first getting the shield stuck in the process. I went under it, pretending to be cautious as we walked in. Dylan looked as relaxed as ever. He took his ax off his back and I followed suit with my sword. Hiccup hadn't noticed, but Dylan and I had hung but a bit next to the entrance.

Hiccup spun in a full circle, looking for the dragon, but saw us instead. He motioned us forward with the fish. We saw Toothless behind a rock. Hiccup turned to see what we were looking at. He jumped as he saw the black dragon stalking it's way towards him. Toothless sniffed the air, looking for any other sign of a threat. Then he saw Dylan and I. He gave us a questioning look, so I gave him an answer.

I morphed into my dragon form and spoke to him silently. Of course, I could have spoke to him through our minds, but he seemed more comfortable talking this way. "Hey. What's up?" I rumbled. He gave me a confused look but went back to Hiccup. He looked longingly at the fish, but I told him that Hiccup had a hidden knife with him.

Toothless backed up quickly and growled, "Get the weapon away." I sat down and waited for Hiccup to pull out the dagger. He opened his vest to reveal the dull weapon, and slowly tried to pull it away from his belt, but another growl from Toothless stopped him. "Careful boy, I can blast you to bits right now." Hiccup paused in fear, but gently puled out the dagger and dropped it. "In the water." He nodded to the lake. Hiccup picked up the dagger with his foot and tossed it under water. "Better." Toothless said. His ear flapped as a bird chirped nearby. Dylan stood next to me, only as big as my arm, waiting for something good to happen.

Toothless approached ever so slowly as Hiccup held out the fish. Toothless showed off his toothless mouth. "I could have sworn you had-" Toothless snapped out his teeth and took the fish from his hands without a care in the world if he chomped off a finger or not. "-teeth."

Toothless tried to circle Hiccup to see if he was hiding more fish. "I'm starved! Got anymore?"

"Uh," Hiccup mumbled. He looked back at us for support but a boulder covered our view. "I-I don't have anymore."

"Oh well. Thanks anyway." Toothless said. He started hacking, then he regurgitated the end of the fish. Dylan shivered against my arm.

I turned my head towards him. 'Feeling a little sick?' I asked telepathically.

'I don't know how he stomachs it.' he answered. 'It's raw fish with dragon-slime all over it.'

I chuckled again and looked back towards the two. Toothless as trying to smile like a human. "That's a nice look on you." I said laughing and looking at the ground shaking my head. Toothless looked at me still smiling, and while he was distracted, Hiccup reached up and tried to pet him.

"What the-" he started. "Hey! No way you're gonna pet me!" He growled. He tried to fly away again but only got to the other side of the lake before he began to fall. "Shit!" _Shcrrrrrr! _He rubbed against the ground, not having caught himself. He stood back up and shook his head. "It's worthless trying to get out of this hellhole." he said, and burnt a circle in the dirt, laid down, and got ready to sleep.

Hiccup quickly yet silently ran over to Toothless. He motioned us to come with him. Toothless looked up at the bird that had chirped earlier, and watched it longingly as it flew away, catching sight of us in the process. I sat behind Hiccup and Dylan. "What're you doing here?" He asked m as he move his tail in front of his face. It only blocked the view of Hiccup and Dylan with my neck being as long as it is. He looked up at my with question in his eye.

"I told you I'd be back didn't I?" I said. Hiccup was reaching to touch Toothless' tail fin and my eyes flickered to his hand. Toothless got the message and lifted his fin. He grumbled and Hiccup got up really quickly to look like he was just leaving._ Nice job._ I thought to myself, thinking of how bad he faked things. The now irritated Toothless, went to a tree root to sleep like a bat. I slunk over to him and sat down. "Hey, wake up. I know that you're aren't that tired."_  
_

He uncovered his face from his tail. We were eye to eye. "What?" he asked. He till seemed puzzled that we'd come back for him.

"Anything on your memory yet?" I asked

"Nothing. But I've been getting these weird feelings. Like, I'm supposed to be somewhere. This _thing_ gets into my mind and tells me that I need to go somewhere. And when I tell it that I don't have a clue what it's talking about, this insane pain tears into my mind. As if the thing is trying to tear my mind apart." he shivered. "It was insane."

"I know how it feels." I shivered with him. The big dragon was calling to him. She'd attacked Toothless through his mind. That man, from when I was little, had gotten into my mind and asked me these questions like, "Who do you work for?" or "What are you doing here demon?". I'd always answered, "What? I don't know what you're talking about!" He'd seemed like he was desperate. Like his life depended on it. Now I knew I had to train my mind. I'd been hearing these too but I was human then so I barely felt it. Dylan walked next to me.

"So how's he goin'?" he asked.

'Well, he's getting telepathy messages from the big dragon. I still can't remember what it's name was. But, anyhow, he's getting messages from him that tell him to return to the nest.'

'Oh right. So _that's_ how the dragons work. Man, it really_ is_ like a bee hive. How are you sure it's a him?'

'I'm not. It was a guess.' I turned back to Toothless. "You need to learn to trust Hiccup."

"Who's Hiccup? That _sapling _over there on that rock?" he gestured with his tail. Hiccup was drawing in the dirt. I nodded. "Why should I?"

"Well, first off; he brought you a fish, second; he spared your life; and third; he's the only one that ca fix your tail." I swatted at the hanging tail for emphasis.

"Fine." he rumbled. He silently made his way to see what Hiccup was drawing. I laid down and watched as the bond between the two began to form.

"You really are somethin'." Dylan said as he leaned on my shoulder.

I nudged him with the horn on my nose. (almost every dragon here has one except for Toothless) 'And you aren't?' I asked. He blushed and looked at the ground. It was fun to tease him, even though it was true.

'Well, not really.' He replied. 'I cant turn into a dragon,' he got sarcastic and started to count on his fingers, 'I don't always have red eyes, I'm not as intimidating,...' he paused thinking of something else to say.

'You... aren't as tough as me?'

'Yes!' he soon got what I said. 'Hey!'

'Well, it's true. But, who can make friends with anyone they meet?'

'Umm, let me guess. You're talking about me?' I nodded. 'Yeah, that's not exactly true.'

'Dude, everyone in town is your friend. Even Snotlout! Well, sort of.'

'Na, I don't think so. But hold on, it's getting to the good part.' he got giddy and shaky with excitement. Why would he be so excited about the two bonding? I looked back to see Toothless growling at Hiccup's hand. Hiccup looked down and stuck his hand out.

"Here goes nothing, maybe I can bond with him. He _is _putting all of his trust in me after all." Toothless said. He stuck his nose into Hiccup's hand. I saw why this was a special moment to Dylan. It was a bond forming between the two. I you focused hard enough, you could _just _see the spark come between them. Toothless puled away ans snorted. Then he glided towards Dylan and I. "Happy?"

"Satisfied." I answered. "Now, if you ever hear that voice in your head telling you to go wherever, ignore it. Even if it does cause you pain."

He groaned. "But it hurt so much!"

"Look, I'll help you get a stronger mind in a while. Right now, we have to get back to the village. We'll be back again. Promise." I said. You know how you head-but someone? It's the same with dragons, except I have to look down to avoid making awkward contact with any other dragon. We use this head-but to keep promises. At least it felt like that's what it meant. Toothless gave me a puzzled look, before he pushed back.

"You swear?" he asked. Then he growled, "I'm not gonna die in this hellhole just because another dragon didn't keep her promise."

"I swear." I said. I punched him lightly. "Bye. Oh, and one more thing." I turned my head towards him, keeping my body facing away from him. "Did you ever figure out a name you wanted?"

"Yeah. It seems really familiar so I decided to use it." He nodded his head as he said his new name. "Askarian."

* * *

**Dun dun duhhhh! Ta-Da! Alakazam!... any more lines I can use for this? lol. LEAVE A REVIEW. I'm dying for inspiration!**


	7. Scauldron

**Alright hens and roosters, calm your feathers. I'm getting there. Give me Inspiration DeviantART! BTW,my profile is dragonwolflover123 and I'm new so the pictures suck since I don't know how to get them like the others. Any help I can get on that?**

**I'd like to thank reaper-of-souls-523 for giving me this idea. You rock dude!**

* * *

Dylan's PoV

I felt left out when Mason had the silent conversation with Toothless. Oh right, not 'Toothless', but Askarian. Why he picked such a name I don't know, but apparently it seemed familiar to him. But that's from what Mason told me. Gobber was busy telling us a story about how he lost his foot and hand. I didn't pay any attention except for in the beginning when he told us that he had once fought a Skrill. It was so 'electrifying' that Gobber's mustache had supposedly poofed up until it looked like it was a blonde seal. A _seal._ How more crazy can you get to think that your mustache looked like a seal?

I nodded off somewhere during the story, but was jolted awake when Snotlout yelled next to me. "Urrg! I'm so angry right now!" he pointed to Gobber with his chicken. "I'll avenge your beautiful hand _and _your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of ever dragon I fight, with my _face_."

"Uh-uh-uh." Gobber scolded, he ripped the wing off of his chicken. "It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon, is a dead dragon."

I looked to Hiccup, the realization covered his face. I heard the floor of the watch-tower creak as Gobber stood up and yawned. "Well, I'm off to bed. And you should be too. Tomorrow, we get to the big boys." Everybody around me approved with a smirk or an 'Oh yeah, all right'. "Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who will win the honor of killing it?"

"It's gonna be me." Tuffnut said, setting his Chicken against the spit. "It's my destiny, see?" He lifted up his sleeve to show a black sword with red irritated skin all around it.

Fishlegs gasped, "Your mom let you get a tattoo?"

You could just hear Hiccup's footsteps fading away over the fire crackling and the boys bickering. I looked over to see Astrid looking for him down the ramp. "It's not a tattoo, it's a birthmark." Tuffnut defended.

"Ok," Ruffnut stated. "I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before."

"Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now."

I broke in. "Then why is it red and irritated?" It got silent as everyone looked to Tuffnut for an answer.

"Don't pressure me!" he panicked. We all laughed at him.

'Nice job Bumble-Brain.' Mason 'spoke', sarcastically. 'You learned how to make everyone laugh.'

'You're just coming up with new nicknames from all over the place aren't you?' I asked. I laughed as Tuffnut tried to scramble for an excuse, but couldn't so he stormed off.

'Well, it's not that hard. Anyway, let's go help Hiccup with Toothl- Askarian's tail-fin.' She caught herself.

'Speaking of Askarian,' I got up to leave, 'what was that thing you did with your heads?' It was weird to watch them push each other with the tops of their heads.

'I don't know.' she answered. We walked down the ramp. 'I felt like it meant a promise to another dragon. Something, maybe it was instinct that told me.'

'You seem sure about that.' We weren't very far from the forge as we hopped off the tower.

'It's instinct. of course it would feel right.' she defended.

I just rolled my eyes at her.

* * *

_Author's Po_V

"Thanks again for the help." Hiccup said. They all stood in the living room next to the fire. "It's off to bed for me. Goodnight."

"G'Night Hiccup." Mason said. And Dylan followed her to their room.

_Why do they act like it's nothing?_ Hiccup though as he trudged up the stairs tiredly. _Sure, they'd told me that they could predict the future, but it's always gonna end up in tragedy for me right? _The underweight teen shook his head, focusing on the dragon instead. How he could get close enough to the dragon to put his tail on? It was going to be tricky. He'd have to think of a way to distract the overgrown reptile. Hiccup flopped onto his bed. Tired but excited. _Tomorrow, _he decided, _tomorrow I'll go see him and bring some fish. Maybe that'll help me out a bit. _Soon, Hiccup drifted off to sleep.

_Downstairs  
o0o0o0o_

Dylan and Mason lie awake. They talk about what they're going to do during the battle with the Red Death. "So how am I going to stay camouflaged?" Mason asked talking about her dragon form.

"Well," replies Dylan, "you could cover yourself in mud, or ink."

"Yeah, ink would work. If they had enough." the last part she stated had a hint of sarcasm laced in her voice.

"Sorry, just a thought. Anyway, what about the mud? Wouldn't that work?"

"No, it would go dry," she counted on her fingers, "it would crumble, it would make my load heavier, and it would just fall off at the wind speed we'll be going.

"Well, what's your idea?" Dylan turned onto his side, feigning interest.

"Well, we could try... No..." she got lost thinking of spray-paint, then remembering that this is the olden times.

"How about coal, or ashes?" Dylan raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah right, if it'll stay on long enough." Sure, ash left marks but they didn't stay for very long. "I'll just have to ask Hiccup in the morning." And with that, they sunk into the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

Hiccup climbed out of bed, hopeful thoughts occupied by the black dragon at the cove. He went downstairs to wake the "siblings", only the two were already engaged in a sparring match with staffs. _I knew I shouldn't have let them sleep in the old weapon room,_ he thought. "Hey!" he shouted. The clinking staffs froze and their wielders stared at him_._ "Can you guys help me on something?" he asked. Mason grinned at Dylan and they put the staffs aside._They've done that grin a lot lately._

Knowing what was going to happen, they left their weapons at the house. Instead of heading directly to the cove, they went to the plaza to get some fish from Mulch. The short fat man had a brown beard covering his belly with a hook on his right hand. Though he was small, he was still a good three inches above Hiccup. Other than Gothi, he was the only other Viking to match his size. Bucket was humming a tune Mason identified from when little children were put to sleep. Well, half of Bucket's brain was lost, so the girl assumed the musical side was still there.

"Mornin'!" Mulch called to us as we headed over. "What can I get fer ya Hiccup?" Gobber may be well known for being "the second father" Hiccup always had, but Bucket and Mulch were always happy to help them with anything. Bucket's a softy, while Mulch tags him along everywhere he goes, Bucket's softness rubbed off on Mulch. It made him accept Hiccup just like Gobber does.

"Well, we're low on food. We need another basket of fish." Hiccup said, leaning against the counter at the window.

"Aye, that's the problem me boy." He looked behind him at Bucket sitting on the stool. There were hardly any fish left in one barrel. "In the last raid, the dragons got a hold on our supplies when they moved the sheep. The dragons had followed but grabbed our last full barrels."

Hiccup looked down ashamed. He still needed to get the fish for Toothless, (he'd come up with the name just that morning) so he was going to make it up to them. And to get Toothless some breakfast at the same time.

"Then we'll go fishing with you." Hiccup stated. "It'll get us more fish and the food we need." He said, thinking of something quick to say so they wouldn't get too suspicious.

Mulch sighed and told Dylan, "Go get Sven."

"Why would we need a lookout?" Mason asked. The man could fish but his job as a look-out towered over every other tribute of the bearded man.

"There's a rumor spreadin' about," Bucket said, "a Thunderdrum-"

"-Scauldron." Mulch corrects. "A Scauldron is lurking the waters near here and the harbor."

"Well not too bad-" Mason started.

"-but we can't put the Chief's son in danger." Mulch said. He turned to Mason, "As well as a warrior-to-be."

From the back of the stall, Bucket stopped packing random items into a bag. "So we aren't going fishing?" he asked.

"Yes." Hiccup said, in the moment that Mulch said "No."

"Make up yer minds! It's hurting my bucket even more!" he shouted. Not meaning his bucket, but the thing it was attached to.

Mason stepped forward, determination in her face. If they had to face a Scauldron to keep her promise, then so be it. "We're going on that fishing trip." she demanded. Realizing the girl wasn't going to give up over getting some fish, Mulch sighed and nodded his agreement. She smiled in triumph just as Dylan came back with Sven.

"Ready the fishing boat for an hour at sea." Mulch said to Sven, who nodded and turned to gather the nets. "You two," Mulch turned back towards the two "siblings", "do you know how to throw a net?"

They both shook their heads but said, "We know how to use a line." Well, not any big lines that they might use, but Mason's read enough hunting magazines to know how to fish without using telepathy to lure in the fish.

"Well, it'll do fer now. I'll give ya a few lessons while we're out." Mulch said. "Bucket, get the bag over here." Bucket hobbled over with the bulging knapsack. Mulch began unpacking the items that they wouldn't need, and lectured Bucket on why they didn't need them. The two teens stood there a moment, wondering about every object that come out. After a while of this, Mulch pulled out something that caught Mason's eye. It wasn't something you would normally find in a fishing stall, but the object was something that came into her mind that they might need. She grabbed the object and tucked it away in her pocket before Mulch would notice.

And with the last object in her hands, they headed for the docks.

* * *

_Mason's PoV_

We were out at sea, and as Mulch threw his net, I focused and brought the fish towards us. They swam like their lives depended on it, only to have their lives taken from them. As we brought in the last haul of fish I felt something else in the water (By mind of course). The boat began to rock and Bucket let his grip on the net loosen, falling to the deck. I stood, keeping my balance while Dylan held onto the edge of the boat with a white knuckled grip. Apparently, the boat was tipping a lot farther than I'd originally thought, because we were almost vertical.

The boat came back down and I saw a flash of light blue. I watched as a skinny head protruded from the water and hung over the boat. Now was my chance! I tore the object from the fishing stall out of my pocket and in my hand, was a ring. But not just any ring, this ring had three inch spikes on it. In fact, they were more like claws than spikes. And there were four of these rings. While the dragon was distracted by all the fish, I handed Dylan two of them.

"What're these for?" he asked, eyeing the dragon and going a little green. He's acting as if he hasn't faced a dragon before. Wait, we have, but never this dragon. We haven't learned any of its properties yet. The only thing I remember about it was that it sprays scalding water.

"We're going to drive it back to sea. Look for its blind spot, got it?" I asked, ducking as a barrel was launched over my head. Dylan nodded and ran towards the beast, shouting a battle cry. I ran at it, about to slash it where the water was stored in its jaw when it sprayed the water. Someone yelled my name but I didn't hear them. I could handle the water. After all, I could raise my own temperature to about 300F if I wanted to. I crossed my arms in front of my face to avoid getting sprayed in the eyes and when I was closed enough, I struck.

A solid blow to the neck. Blood started to spout from its wound as I hit an important vein. It sent me a death glare before it went under water to lick its injuries.

Dylan walked up to me and crossed his arms. "Man, I thought you'd been boiled." he said, and took the rings off his fingers. "I almost got hit myself if I hadn't been right under it's jaw. That's where it's blind spot is by the way. I could feel the heat from underneath it and started sweating. It was like a sauna dude."

I chuckled and was suddenly crowded by the other four passengers of the boat. Hiccup, Sven, Mulch, and Bucket. "Wha- how did you do that?" Hiccup asked.

Bucket started humming and asking excitedly, "How can you survive that Boil-Belly?"

"Uh, Scauldron." Mulch corrected.

"How did you take it down? Let alone get out of there unscathed?" Sven asked.

"I'll explain everything-!" I shouted, making them shut their traps, I finished calmly with, "-after this is all over."

"After what's all over?" they asked simultaneously. Except for Bucket, he rammed his head into the mast to avoid going crazier the he already is.

I simply went below deck to tell the rowing crew to head back to Berk. Luckily, the Scauldron hadn't gotten into the fish. I walked back up to the deck and found the four staring at me dumbfounded. We weren't far from Berk so it didn't take long to get back. Bucket, Mulch, and Sven left Dylan and I alone about it as we headed to the docks. Hiccup however...

"What do you mean when this is all over?" he asked.

'Well, let's just say something important is going to happen.' I answered. Hiccup's eyes widened at the telepathy. Then he remembered that I've been able to do that since I got here. He left me alone after that, puzzling over what could be important.

We got to the docks and I climbed down the boardwalk, balancing a basket of fish over my shoulder. Before anyone would question us, we shouted goodbye and ran back to Askarian. It was still foggy and the sun was almost up. It didn't take long to get back either with me carrying the basket.

A thought protruded my mind, 'Should we call him "Askarian" out loud? Or just through our minds?'

'I don't know. Let's just ask him.' I answered Dylan. Hiccup would be here in a while, he'd gone back to the house to get the tail-fin. I went dragon and stalked over to the sleeping form of Askarian.

'Watch this.' I told Dylan. I took my tail and slapped Askarian upside the head with it, roaring "Wake up!" He fell from his perch on the branch and got in a battle-ready stance. Dylan and I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Askarian mumbled, rubbing his head "it's all fun and games until you're the one falling out of the tree."

After I stopped dying of laughter, I asked him, "Do you want us to always call you 'Askarian', or just to you?"

"Well, what," he started stretching, "are you calling me names behind my back?"

"No, but the nick-name Hiccup gave you is 'Toothless'."

"Toothless. That's the name he thought of?" he shook his head.

"Well, you can't blame him. He saw the first dragon to not have teeth."

"Uh," Dylan started, tapping my shoulder, "excuse me, but could I get in on the conversation too?" I connected the link our minds had made and he understood every word we were saying.

"So anyway," I said, "should we call you 'Askarian' or 'Toothless'?"

"Askarian of course." he said. "Toothless is a worthless name for weaklings."

Dylan snorted, "I wouldn't say that if I were you."

* * *

**Alright, it's hard to come up with this stuff, plus the fact that I was grounded from my laptop for a week. AT LEAST 10 reviews before I post next chapter. Thanks if you read this!**

**$HTTYD DRAGONS$- peace!**


	8. short flight

**All right, let's get on with it. I truly appreciate that you got to the goal. And my friend who's read this says that I'm pretty good at writing for a 12 year old. And I'm thinking, _isn't this normal? _Apparently not. a round of applause please! I'm joking, but enjoy!**

* * *

_Dylan's PoV_

"And why is that?" it was weird listening to him now since I received telepathy. I didn't hear anything but I understood him perfectly.

"Well," I replied, "let's just say that that's your pet name now."

"Hey!" a familiar voice called. "Toothless, I hope you're hungry!" Hiccup walked up to us and kicked down the basket at his feet, carrying the tail-fin in his arms.

"Ugh! I actually get to eat this? And you didn't tell me!" he complained, but dove right into it.

"OK, that's... disgusting." Hiccup said.

I said, "We caught some salmon, Icelandic cod, and," I smiled at Mason. We still didn't know if eel effected her dragon form or not, "and a whole eel."

A strange gurgling came from Askarian as he asked, "A what?" Hiccup picked up the eel, as though thinking the dragon was gurgling with pleasure instead of distaste. I looked at Mason holding back a smile, trying to read her scaled face. You could see her scowl with disgust and she twitched her head, trying to shake off the scent of the slimy fish. It must've smelt horrible because she started to rub her muzzle with her claws. Askarian reared up, letting Hiccup know that he was frightened. "Get it out of my face!" he roared as Hiccup staggered.

Throwing the slimy yellow and black stripped fish off to the side, Hiccup said, "No no no no! It's OK." Askarian calmed down and began to eat. "Yeah, I don't really like eel much either."

'Ugh! I've never smelt anything like it!' Mason said. I chuckled and she and I laid down. She might as well take a nap too. After all, we stayed up all night helping Hiccup with the tail-fin, then we woke up early for some sparring. And then Mason had an adrenalin-pumped battle with a Scauldron. Even though I wasn't the one fighting, I was still tired from sparring with Mason. I closed my eyes as a shadow passed over me. I knew it was Askarian taking flight, so I covered my nose to avoid getting any grit or dirt in my lungs. It'd hurt bad enough when I almost drowned. Speaking of which, I think it's time for a little payback while Hiccup's gone for the moment...

I sat up and pretended to go to the lake for water, but on the bank was where Hiccup had thrown the eel. It didn't seem to have any physical effect on her other than the smell, so this is the least I could do. I surprised her by throwing it at her sleeping form. With luck, I managed to have it land right on her snout. Her eyes shot open just as Askarian and Hiccup came crashing into the other end of the lake. She freaked out and shook her head like she was having an electrical shock run through her. I burst out laughing and bent over clutching my stomach. A shadow passed over me and I looked up at Mason, still laughing. "Ah, ah, ah," I said. "That was payback, you can't do anything unless you want that again." I laughed at the thought of seeing her freak out over and over.

She huffed as Hiccup appeared beside me. "What happened?" he asked, shivering from the cold. Mason dried him and Askarian off.

"I threw an eel on her snout," I explained, "and she started freaking out. You should've seen her!" I burst out laughing again. Hiccup chuckled at the thought.

"Well, I'm going to head back and think of some modifications, are you coming?" Hiccup asked.

'Nah,' Mason thought, 'we'll hang back for a while.'

"Alright, I'll-"

"Take the eel on the way out." I said. I chucked it like a spear towards the crack where he stood.

"But why-"

'Don't question it, if it affects Askar- uh, Toothless, and I, then surely it'll effect the other dragons.' Mason suggested.

Hiccup considered it and slid it over his shoulder under his jacket. At least we won't have to worry about him being carried off.

* * *

**Alright, this is possibly the shortest chapter I've written, anywho, sorry for the long wait, (for such a short chapter) but it's summer and I'm always busy (but during school my grades were dropping so I had to study) bu any comments would be appreciated :)**

**$HTTYD Dragons$ - out!  
**


	9. Big Memory

**I cannot tell you guys how sorry I am... I am ashamed that I took this long to post a chapter, but I was grounded from the internet when I finally felt like writing something. It's been on my shoulders forever now, and I've been reading such good FanFics, I became inspired again, so here it is! The next chapter. Please review...**

_Dylan's POV_

"So, what are we staying behind for again?" I ask.

"We have to check up on Red Death." Mason turned to Askarian, who was scratching at the buckle on his tail. "Have you had any weird feelings lately? Like that summoning feeling?"

He turned away from the buckle, putting his ears up and focusing on the croak of a frog nearby. "Well, occasionally I hear it telling me to find food from another location, but nothing else."

"Well that's promising." Mason said, then she turned to me, "That's all I really wanted to know. Let's go help Hiccup." She hunched down and I climbed on her back. We flew low to the trees, trying not to be seen. And we couldn't land anywhere, there were too many trees. Soon, the watchtower was in view.

"We've got trouble." said Mason. I couldn't see anything.

"Where?"

"The watchtower, some Vikings are on guard... Dammit!"

"What now?"

"We've been spotted." she made a sharp turn and went around the mountain. A small shack came into view, two Vikings standing guard, well, one. The other was asleep. The one awake yelled, waking the other one. Viking One chucked something, but it was spinning so fast that I couldn't see it till it hit us.

_Bolas_

It wrapped around her and I both, covering her wings and pinning me onto her back, luckily, it only wrapped around the back of my neck. I wiggled out just as we crash-landed. I hugged her neck, holding on as tight as I could. I heard them running, Mason's voice entered my mind, 'Go, if they find you, you could be trapped as well, maybe even executed.' I didn't pause, I gave her another hug on the neck and took off.

I never thought that I'd feel this bad...

I hid behind a tree and watched her struggle, part of the bola was wrapped around her muzzle, keeping her from bellowing fire at the ropes. Viking One ran over, throwing a net over her. Viking Two walked around her, inspecting her.

"'Ave ya ever seen a dragon like 'es?" Viking Two asked.

"No, I think we need to report it to Stoic, he might know what to do." Viking One replied, he gestured to the shack, which actually turned out to be a house. "Go get the Dragon Wagon." _Leave it to the Vikings to name it, 'Dragon Wagon'._

'Look,' Mason protruded, 'the worst that could happen is that I could get stuffed into the arena. Don't wait, just go!'

As much as it hurt, I took on last look, then took of down the hill towards the village.

By the time I got to Hiccup's house, it was already dark. What should I tell Hiccup? Will we end up fighting in the arena? I had too much running in my head, I was too worried about her. I ate a tasteless dinner, and went back to our room. I laid down, hoping for some sleep, and knowing I would get none.

_Mason's PoV_

I struggled against the surprisingly tight ropes. What the heck were these things made of anyway? Steel? The Viking that threw the bolas hit me with the but of his sword, demanding that I quit squirming. I huffed and stopped moving. I twitched my claw, trying to find a piece of rope I could cut, I only had to get a few strands... I felt a small piece of rope over my stomach and plucked it till it snapped. I found another strand and did the same thing, I was beginning to get dark, and they weren't walking any faster. The village was a good three hours away, under the cover of night, I might be capable of changing into human form...

Fat chance.

With my color? No, obviously not. Kind of hard to miss a flame colored dragon. If I could get the rope around my mouth to become undone, I could bellow flames until I practically disappeared. Then I would slip away unnoticed.

Sadly, that wasn't going to happen. I may have been in a movie, but I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, that was for sure. I tilted my head to the side, looking at the sun, letting it's heat take hold of me, I was kind of cold-blooded, so it felt good. Soon I was asleep.

I woke up to shouting, "How was I supposed to know, they never tell us because we're always guarding Gothy!" Viking One yelled.

_That's right, _I thought, _Stoic went looking for the Nest._

"I guess we could just put it in the Arena until he get's back. We outta let the teens deal with it." and with that, they broke into laughter and pushed me towards the place where they held all captive dragons.

* * *

By morning, I had been studied left and right by Gobber. He even came as close as to cut off my ropes, of course I didn't attack him, but I snapped my jaws, feeling the freedom of my mouth again. I climbed off the wagon, and Gobber held up his shield. I snickered at the size comparison, the shield was practically a forth of his size. He mistook my snickering for growling, and waved his mace at me.

"You don't want to make me use this!" I raised my eyebrow at his bravery, approaching a dragon he didn't know anything about. I swatted his shield away with an unsuspecting tail. He glared at me. "Incredibly docile..." I'm surprised he even knew what that word meant. He turned and left, at the sound of the doors shutting, the other dragons became restless. Through the banging, I heard Gobber say something about teens fighting "It", by now, I knew that by "It", they meant me. I laid down, knowing that in a few hours, I might have to confront my friends.

I woke to voices once again, but this time, murmurs accompanied the heavy voice of Gobber. "A new dragon has been discovered, and as far as we know, it's completely harmless and-"

Fishlegs' voice, _I should've known he would have an uproar... _"Wha-! But we have no idea what the stats are or if it has a shot limit or-"

"Just shut up and try not to get killed" Gobber said.

I heard a slight click and the heavy doors pulled open. They couldn't see me yet, so I decided to have some fun. I lowered my head and scrunched my eyebrows, I growled as I came out. Dylan was off to the side, trying to keep a straight face as Fishlegs hid behind the shield rack, Snotlout dropped his mace and stared open mouthed at me, and Astrid, who tried to hold her ground. But Hiccup was priceless, he was just as open-mouthed as Snotlout, be he soon closed it and shook his head at me, as if he were disappointed. I started with him, picking him up with my tail around the waist.

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled.

I sniffed Hiccup, trying to see if he brought the eel with him. I could tell by the rancid smell and put him back down. Snotlout charged me, but I shot my tail out and tripped him up. Astrid came next, doing a front-flip when I tried to trip her. She hit the butt of her axe against me, I guess she had a lot of force behind it (and something sharp on the bottom) because it felt like I was being bitten by a horsefly. She pushed back off of my side and I caught her in mid-air. I shook her until she dropped her axe, then I picked it up and set it behind me, wouldn't want any weapons flying at me. I set Astrid back down and dodged a mace flying from Snotlout's direction. It was aimed just as badly when he they it at the Nadder. It landed behind me next to Astrid's axe, and seeing as Fishlegs was scared out of his right in mind, I saw my chance to escape.

I could easily melt the metal above us, and I concentrated my flames to a point instead of bellowing The chain broke and I was supposedly free. I had to break a few more chains to break free.

I should've known it wasn't going to be that easy.

Astrid jumped on my arm, using the spikes on my back to climb to my neck. She began to climb my neck and when she reached my head, She tried to poke my eyes out with her dagger. I shook my head to try and make her miss, but she fell, grabbing onto my muzzle for dear life. I lowered my head until her feet touched the ground, Snotlout charged me again and I let him hit me, just to see how much power he had. He didn't have any dangerous weapons anyway. He had a bit of power, and scooted my arm an inch. I flicked my wrist at him and he flew a few feet. Serves him right.

Just to scare everyone, I bellowed fire at Dylan, who was rolling around laughing. He wasn't anymore. He got up and took of, giggling. I continued to blow fire at the chains when something especially heavy hit me. I looked down to see Fishlegs hit me with a hammer. I shot a stream of fire at it, it melted almost instantly. He squealed and ran away. I went back to blasting the chains and soon they were broken enough to get through, I took off.

Again, I knew I shouldn't be that easy.

Another pair of bolas wrapped around me again, This time missing my head, so as I fell, I burnt the rope. I caught my self easily opening my wings. I flew back to the cove, landing and changing back into my human form.

"Well, that was fun." I said to myself.

'What was?' Askarian appeared next to me.

"Well, I was captured in dragon form and they kept me for a day." I explained. "Then I had to fight everyone. But I should probably be getting back. I'll tell Hiccup to come by later with more fish."

'Hey, hold on.' he stopped me. I turned around, 'I may have remembered something from my memory.'

I morphed into a dragon and sat down. "What is it?"

"Well, as it turns out, my real name is Deven, and," _Deven, where had I heard that name before? _a pained look came over his face as his body seemed to morph, " I can turn into a human too."

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's a short chapter :'( I'm not proud of it, but I hope you like it.**


End file.
